American Harry Potter Book 2
by airwatcher
Summary: Harry is finally out of his brother's shadow. However, as Harry enters his second year of Salem, trouble brews, threatening Salem's safety. And what is this strange symbol that Harry has found?
1. Chapter 1

|June 11th 1992|

It has been ten days since school got out, and his brother already annoyed Harry. Michael kept asking Harry to make him a staff. According to him it would allow him to defend against Voldemort more easily. Yeah, Quirell, the defense teacher, who was the host of Voldemort, attacked Michael. Somehow, Michael was able to survive until Dumbledore came to his rescue and defeated Quirell. When Michael found out that Harry had a staff, Michael started bugging harry to build him one. Harry had just gotten back from Daphne's house, where he, Daphne, Susan, and Hannah were just talking. Hannah and Susan were actually serious about applying to Salem, as they had already applied for Salem. Daphne asked her parents if she could apply for Salem as well, and they had given the okay. Harry helped all of them get caught up with the schoolwork by showing them their previous assessments and lending them books. Harry even gave his old katana to Susan, who decided to take up the katana as her weapon of choice, since he now used the Bahamut no Kiba instead of the katana Gabriel had given him. However, Harry was no attempting to integrate the wakazashi into his fighting style.

"Harry," said Rosie as she walked up to her brother who was sleeping on the coach.

"Yeah Rosie?" asked Harry, tiredly.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley? I already asked mom and dad's permission. We just need to be back home before 7:00," she said as she pulled on Harry's arm.

"Ma, ma. I'll come, just give me a few minutes. I need to go change," said Harry as he got up. He went upstairs and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the symbol for his Quidditch team, the ice dragons. There was an outline of a ice-blue Hungarian horntail on its hind two legs with its wings spread out. The Words 'Ice Dragon' was like a banner that started from one wing tip and ended at the opposite wing's tip. He also grabbed a pair of sunglass clips, which he had gotten before leaving Salem.

"All right Rosie, let's go," said Harry as he put on the sunglass clips. He and Rosie stepped into the fireplace. Harry grabbed some floo powder and clearly spoke, "Diagon Alley." When they got there, Harry and Rosie first went to the candy story to buy some gummy watermelons for Rosie. As Rosie was eating, Harry got some ice cream and sat down.

"Excuse me," said a timid voice. Harry turned to see a girl with long-red hair and freckles. "My name is Ginny Weasley. My brothers George and Fred were wondering if you were Harry Potter."

"Tell them that this is he," replied Harry, confusing Rosie and Ginny. Soon, Fred and George were sitting at the table.

"So," said George, "When are we going to do **it**?"

"I got the potion ready. Meet me here tomorrow and I'll take us to a place where we can take it uninterrupted."

"Sweet, but where did you get the money to buy the ingredients and when did you make it?" asked Fred.

"Michael. It was during the international dueling tournament. It was a bet with another kid, and the loser would give 15% of 1000 galleons to each member of the winning team. Michael bet that Hogwarts would win, but Salem won. I used that money to buy the ingredients. As for making it, well I used it for my potion mastery. My potions teacher said I could keep 10 vials of it. I'll give you guys two, and Neville one, when I see him."

"Sweet. Well, see you later." Harry and Rosie started walking towards the pet shop.

"So Rosie," said Harry, "Do you want a pet?"

"Really, Harry? You would buy one for me?" asked Rosie with wide eyes.

"Well, I didn't get you a birthday gift, so think of this as you birthday gift. Now go pick one," said Harry as they entered the shop. While in there he saw a snowy white owl (You know who this is). He walked up to her offered his finger to her. The owl stared at the finger before hopping on.

"Wow," said the shopkeeper from behind Harry, "No one has ever chosen her. She's always bitten them or refused to get out of the cage. Do you wish to buy her, sir?"

"How much?"

"5 galleons."

"Harry," said Rosie, "can I get this cat?" Rosie was holding a white cat with red streaks down its back.

"How much is the cat?"

"7 galleons." Harry took out the necessary amount and paid and also got food and a cage for his owl and food for the cat. Harry and Rosie decided to go home because it was almost 6:50 p.m.

"Hey mum," called Harry, "We're home."

"Hi Harry. Did you get anything while you were at Diagon Alley?" asked Lily from the kitchen.

"Owl, owl food, owl cage, cat, cat food, ice cream, and candy," replied Harry as he walked upstairs.

"Okay. Take care of the owl. Rosie, take care of the cat." Harry walked into the room and set down the cage with his owl in it. He fed her some owl food and looked at her.

"What am I going to name you? Harry looked through his history book and found that the person who first though of using owls as a method of transportation was named Hedwig. "How about Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted her agreement.

"Harry, Rosie, Michael, dinner is ready!" yelled Lily from the kitchen. All of three of the children raced downstairs like rowdy children.

"Hey mum," said Harry as he sat down at the dinner table, "what's for dinner?"

"We are having American hamburgers and broccoli."

"Mum," whined Rosie, "Where's dad?"

"You father is working late. He won't be back until tomorrow morning." All four of them ate dinner in silence. That night, Harry went into the forest and using his staff erected a hut where he Fred and George could meet to take the potion. First, eh erected the walls, and made a roof. Then, he conjured some carpet on the floor. Finally, Harry conjured some beds and mattresses for them to fall asleep on, as they would fall into a trance once they took the potion. Harry de-summoned his staff and walked back to the house and fell asleep in bed.

|June 11th 19991|

It was about 9:00 in the morning when Harry woke up. It was a Saturday morning, so there was no real rush to do anything in a hurry. It was almost time for him to meet up with Fred and George. He told them to meet him at Diagon alley in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. When he walked down after getting ready for the day, he saw that his letter had come.

'Well, time to see if what I got,' Thought Harry.

Harry James Potter has received:

Charms: M

Defense: M

Potion: M

Spell Crafting: M

Transfiguration: M

Herbology: J

Martial Arts: J

Swordsmanship: M

History: M

Note:

(Scores) Mr. Potter will be taking the Technomagic exam when he arrives at the school for the summer. You will be sent the completed grade list then.

(Swordsmanship) Mr. Potter is advised to move up in his swordsmanship class as he can easily beat opponents that are at least in their third year, if not in their fourth year. I believe he should be in the fourth-year swordsmanship class.

(Defense) Mr. Potter, while not as proficient with non-elemental spells, should be moved up to third year defense.

Signed: Headmistress Priya Nair

"Boo yeah!" shouted Harry when he saw his grades. Lily and James came over and asked what happened. Harry presented his grades to his parents. When they read the notes, they were pleasantly surprised.

"Harry, were you trying to skip a grade in some classes?" asked Lily.

"No, not really," replied Harry. "I just tried to do my utmost best on everything I do. Is that a problem?"

"No, sweetie. We just want you to have a normal childhood. But if you're fine with being moved ahead, then we have no problem with it. But we have one question. Why are you taking the Technomagic course when you get back in a few days?"

"Well, Neville and I took Technomagic with Mr. Ramirez during our free time and on the weekends. So yeah," said Harry.

"Alright," said Lily after careful consideration, "You are allowed to skip, but you must keep up with your school work. Understood?"

"Of course, mum," said Harry. "Now can I go to Diagon Alley? I was supposed to meet some friends there. We're coming back and then going into the forest."

"Sure," said James as he put on his auror robes. "Just nothing illegal." Harry nodded and yelled, "Diagon Alley," as soon as he stepped into the fireplace. As he was walking, he saw Michael and Ron harassing some little kids.

"Oi," said Harry from behind Michael, scaring him.

"Harry. What a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to meet some friends, but now I see that I was wrong about you mellowing out. You're the same as you ever were, picking on little kids. Now get out of here," said Harry, chasing Ron and Michael away. Harry then knelt down so that he could look at the little children eye-to-eye.

"Hi little ones. What was my stupid brother doing to you?"

"He wanted our money. But our parents told us that if someone is being mean to us, we should stand up for ourselves."

"That's good advice," said Harry. Harry reached into his back pocket and withdrew a fake wand. "Here, as compensation, I'll give you two a fake wand. Just be careful with it. Understood?"

"Yes. Thank you, sir," said the little children as Harry got up and continued on his way to the ice cream parlor. Harry found the twins waiting for him at the parlor.

"What took you so long?" asked Fred as he walked into the fireplace. Harry and George joined him.

"Potter Manor," said Harry. "I took longer because I was stopping my brother from being a jerk," said Harry as he, George, and Fred walked into the forest. They finally reached the cabin, and each of them sat on a bed. Harry handed each of them a vial.

"Bottom's up," said all three of them, before downing the entire vial of potion. All three of them fell down on the beds, fast asleep in a trance.

_Harry looked around. He was floating in the clouds, again. It was similar to when he met Bahamut. Harry decided to take a look around. Soon he could see a huge city filled with dragons. There were European dragons, but more importantly there were Jade Dragons. The Jade Dragons who were important were wearing a ring on their left claw. It looked like the more rings you had, the more power you had. One of the jade dragons, and by the looks of the dragon, he was one of the younger ones noticed Harry and flew at him, passing right through him, and waking up Harry._

Harry snapped into a sitting position on the bed. To his left, both the Weasley twins were starting at him.

"So," said Fred, "What was your form?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me yours," replied Harry. Both the twins agreed. "I am a Jade Dragon. The particular species is that the color of the Jade Dragon that I am is Ice Blue scales, a white underbelly, and green eyes. You?"

"We are both foxes. Our fur is orange, with red dots and a black underbelly. But how are you going to practice?"

"I don't know. With something as colossal as that…"

"Well, we've got to get going. Mum will mad if we don't return soon. If we have any ideas on how you can practice, we'll tell you," said Fred. All three of them went back to Potter manor and the twins flooed back to the Burrow. Harry wa reading Xavier's letter right now, which had arrived after Harry came back into the house with Fred and George.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know when this will reach as you live in England. I have had some family issues come up, so I won't be able to pick you up tomorrow. Instead, whydon't you head over to Salem tomorrow and taking your Technomagic final and I'll pick you up in three days. As for your animagus form, I'll help you. Depending on what it is, maybe it'll be good for battle. Well, I'll see you in a few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Xavier Claran_

Harry immediately went to his fire place and placed a Floo call.

"Hello?" asked Ms. Longbottom when she saw the a floo call coming through.

"Hi Mrs. Longbottom," said Harry.

"Harry, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Could I talk to Neville?"

"Sure. Neville!" called Mrs. Longbottom.

"Hi Harry," said Neville as his face appeared in the fireplace.

"Hey Nev. I was wondering when are you going to Salem to take your Technomagic exam?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow. You?"

"Same. But I'm meeting with Enishi and his friends later on today. You want to come?"

"Let me ask my mom first," replied Neville. Harry waited for a few minutes before Neville's face appeared. "I can come. I'll Floo over and then we can go." Harry stepped back to give Neville room. The fireplace roared with green flames and Neville stepped out of the flames. "So how are we getting there?" asked Neville.

"We're going by portkey. Enishi proved me with a portkey to his house before he left America. IT activated recently," replied Harry. "Mom," called Harry, "I'm leaving for Enishi's house. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Be safe," said Lily from her study where she was doing work for the ministry of magic. Harry and Neville grabbed onto the bo staff, which dropped them off in front of Enishi's house.

"Harry," called Enishi.

"Hey. How are you?" asked Harry as he shook hands with Enishi.

"Good. And I see you brought a friend. Who are you?" asked Enishi as he walked towards Neville.

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I also got to Salem, but I didn't try out for the dueling team last year. I'm planning on it this year."

"I can't wait. But unfortunately, the international tournament is every two years. So you're going to have to wait a little bit before you get to face my friends and I. Come on let's go inside," said Enishi. The three of them walked towards the dojo. "Fujimoto is inside the dojo waiting. Would you like to have a spar?"

"Sure," replied Harry. "In fact let's have a double match. Me and Neville vs. You and one of your friends. What do you say?"

"I say we'll kick your butt. Let's go." The three of them entered the dojo and saw Fujimoto practicing his kata.

"Hey guys," said Enishi. Both of them turned to se those that were there.

"Enishi, Harry, and …" said Fujimoto.

"Neville Longbottom," finished Neville.

"So Enishi, what are we going to do?" asked Fujimoto.

"Spar. Nakano, you and I are going to spar against Harry and Neville. Will you do it?"

"Of course I will," replied Fujimoto. "Rule?"

"Swords, only," said Harry. "But could I go grab my sword. It's a special sword that has no equal." Enishi nodded. Harry closed his eyes and held out his hand and started chanting.

"Bahamut no Kiba, I ask for your help. Please aid me in defeating those who are challenging me!" As if responding to his call, the Bahamut no Kiba appeared in Harry's outstretched hand. The black saya, inlaid with a gold dragon outline, and had a single jade jewel as the eye for the dragon. The sword's hilt was covered in black cloth, which had golden kanji for dragon on it. The tsuba was a golden rectangle (A).

"Whoa," said Fujimoto in awe. "Is that the sword that once kept Kyoto safe as long as it was within the walls of Kyoto?"

"Yeah. But that doesn't matter, let's fight. But Neville needs a blade."

"Yes. Neville, what kind of sword do you use?" asked Neville.

"I use a katana as well." Enishi walked to the sword rack and found one. He handed to Neville who gave it a few practice swings before declaring it good to use. Both harry settled into their starting positions. Harry was in a Battoujutsu stance, while Neville was in a ready stance, his sword held in front, feet shoulder length apart.

"Now, let's go," said Harry. Harry rushed Enishi, drawing his sword and slashing. Neville jumped into the air and brought his blade down on Fujimoto's ninjato. As they were fighting, Harry was constantly analyzing Fujimoto and Enishi and seeing how well they had progressed. "Neville, combo 1v2," shouted Harry. Neville nodded and leapt back and started to prepare for an attack. Harry jumped in the air and yelled, "Gyokuryū: 2nd Dance: Kesshō no hahen (B)." He stared thrusting his sword inn both directions, while hardening his magic around the blade. Both Fujimoto and Enishi received multiple gashes on their bodies and their faces. "Now Neville!"

"Kamiya Kasshin: Kōatsushadanki (C)!" shouted Neville. He appeared right in between both of his opponents, and spun in a 360 degree circle, giving both the opponents, and cuts in their sides.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Doryūsen!" shouted Harry. He swung his blade in Fujimoto's direction, sending him flying. "Now Neville, let's get Enishi!" Both of them flew towards Enishi. Harry attacking from above, and Neville attacking from below. However, Fujimoto blocked Harry's attack, and Enishi managed to block Neville's strike.

"Kamiya Kaashin: Appākatto (D)," whispered Neville, as he between Enishi and Enishi's blade, elbowed him in the jaw, sending him up, and finishing the attack with an uppercut slash.

"Huh," said Harry as he saw Neville finish off Enishi, "Guess I have to step up my game. Gyokuryū: 3rd Dance: Kesshō tsume (E)." Harry slashed across Fujimoto's stomach, but instead of there only being one slash, there were three slashes, sending him flying back, and opening his eyes to see Harry's blade pointed at his neck. "Submit?"

"Yeah. I submit," replied Fujimoto. The same thing happened with Neville and Enishi.

"Great match," said Harry as he helped Fujimoto up.

"You too. Now I can see why Enishi lost to you. And if Neville is any indication, we're going to have a tough time this year." All four of them looked at the time, and Harry and Neville's eyes widened.

"We've got to get home before mum and dad does. Sorry Fujimoto, Enishi, but we've got to jet," said Harry as he reactivated the bo staff portkey, which brought them to Potter Manor. Neville quickly flooed home.

"Hey Harry," said James and Lily. "We wanted to talk to you about your school supplies. We have the school supply list, but we know that you are responsible. So, we want you to take some money and buy your supplies. Can you do that?"

"Sure," replied Harry. "I'll leave tomorrow at 11 or 12 in the morning. Until then, night." Harry went up to Rosie's room, where she was sitting on the bed with tears.

"What's wrong, Rosie?"

"You're leaving early, and I'll be stuck here all by myself with Michael."

"Yes. Tell you what, I'll come home a week before the school year starts and I'll spend some time with you. I'll even make you a practice wand. Is that okay?" asked Harry as he sat down on the bed and hugged Rosie.

"Okay," said Rosie happily, wiping the tears from her face.

"Good. Now no more tears. And if you're very good while I'm gone, I'll bring back some American sweets. How does that sound?"

"Good. Night Harry," said Rosie, before she got under the covers to go to bed.

"Night Rosie," replied Harry, leaving the room, and turning off the lights. Harry got ready for bed, and then changed. He went to bed, but not before feeding Hedwig and getting her a dish of water. "Night Hedwig. We're going to Salem tomorrow. You ready, girl?" Hedwig just hooted in response.

"So am I, so am I," replied Harry, before turning off the lights and going to bed.

**A/N**

**And Harry Potter Book 2 is finally out. So now, there will not be a tournament, as I have gotten PM's saying that they do not want another tournament. What do you suggest instead? As always, read and review. Anything is welcome.**

**(A) Think Byakuya's sword guard from bleach, in a gold color**

**(B) Crystalline Shard**

**(C) Pressure Breaker**

**(D) Uppercut**

**(E) Crystalline Claw**


	2. Chapter 2

|3:00 p.m.: England Time June 12th 1992|

Today was the day. It was finally time for him to go back to Salem, finish up taking his finals, and prepare for his apprenticeship under Xavier. Now Xavier may not be an experienced adult, but he is still a great duelist and can teach Harry a lot about magic, especially charms and transfiguration. Right now, Harry was packing his trunk. It had all of his clothes, potion supplies, books (excluding the ones from last year), a vial of animagus potion with the vial charmed to be unbreakable, and his pet supplies. Harry shouldered his katana as well as shrinking both his broomstick, and his trunk so that he could carry Hebi's and Hedwig's cages.

"Mum," called Harry, "I'm heading out."

"Wait a moment," yelled Lily from her study. She came walking down with Rosie right behind her. "Now be safe my son," said Lily as she gave Harry a bear hug.

"I will mum. Don't worry I'll be fine. Besides Neville will be there as well," reassured Harry as he hugged his mum back.

"I know. I just get worried," replied Harry as she let go. Harry hugged Rosie. "Don't worry Rosie. I'll be back before the end of summer. Be good," said Harry as he ruffled her hair.

"Don't do that," complained Rosie, but gave Harry a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," said Harry. Using the portkey, Harry disappeared from Potter Manor.

|7:00 a.m. June 12th 1992: Salem|

Harry appeared in the courtyard of Salem, to see Neville waiting for him.

"Hey Nev," said Harry as he walked up with his two pet cages in hand.

"Hey Harry," said Neville before glancing at the pets. "Hey Hebi, Hedwig, how are you doing?" Both animals just gave Neville a blank look. "And they react just like last time. Seriously, Harry, what did I do to them to deserve such treatment?"

"I have no idea," replied Harry with a mischievous smile. "Perhaps it is because you were born," suggested Harry.

"Now that's just cruel. That can't be the reason," said Neville.

"Then I have no idea," said Harry as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, would you be willing to lead me to our dorm?" Neville grinned.

"Dear sir, I though you would never ask. If you would follow me," said Neville, prompting a snort from Harry. "What?"

"You. Trying to act like a butler does not fit you. I pray that you never have to work as a server for a restaurant where you have to lead the guests to the table."

"I concur with that," said Neville. Soon enough, the two reached their dorm rooms. Harry entered and set down his animals on the desk on the uninhabited side of the room. He then enlarged his trunk and put it at the foot of his bed. Finally, he took out his broomstick and put it on the broomstick holder that is on the wall, above the desk. Finally, Harry waved his wand to send all his clothes and books into their appropriate places.

"So," said Neville, "Have you gotten your books yet?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I haven't. I haven't had time to get them, remember. You and I will have to take a trip to the Mountain Mall. We can ask professor Arnie to take us there after the final," replied Harry. "So when do we take the final?"

"Well professor Arnie told me to bring you to him when you arrived," said Neville.

"Then let's go," said Harry, walking out of the room, with Neville following behind him. Neville and Harry finally reached Professor Arnie's classroom. Taking a deep breath, they entered the room.

"Ah, there you are, Harry," said Arnie as he grabbed two tests off of his desk. "Are you guys ready to take my final?"

"Well, as ready as we're ever going to be," said Neville, shrugging.

"Good answer," replied Arnie. "You two can sit down over there," said Arnie pointing at two of the desks. "I'll grab your tests, and then you have one hour to finish the factual part of the exam. Then you'll have to finish the practical part of the exam, which you are only give one hour to complete." Arnie went over to his desk and grabbed two tablets. "Here you go, you are to answer all your questions on these tablets. Also, when you go shopping for school supplies, you need to buy one as well. Now, you may begin." Harry and Neville started typing on the tablets. After finishing the factual part of the exam, then they submitted the test by drop boxing it into a folder that was connected to Arnie's computer.

"Alright, Harry, Neville, I want you to use the devices that I have given to you so that they will work within magic for an indefinite amount of time," said Arnie. He handed the two a pile of muggle devices, ranging from cell phones, to toys, to computers. "Now get going." Harry and Neville started to work their magic on the devices. Harry took out a piece of note paper so that he could jot down what charms would be needed to cast on each device that he was working on. The first thing that Harry did was cast a spell that would show him the inside workings of each device. Then, based on the inner workings, Harry would figure out how each part would respond to magic. Finally, after making a list of what parts were in each device and what charm was needed to nullify the effect of the magic, Harry cast the charms on each device, some needing four to eight charms, others needing sixteen to twenty, and others only needing one charm, however it still took quite a long time. After about fifty minutes, Harry had finally finished charming every single device. After he had done this, Harry cast another spell, to determine what charms were in place, and looked at his sheet to make sure that it corresponded with the paper. After double-checking it, and triple checking it, Harry finally put the devices back in the tray and gave it to Arnie.

"Done?" asked Arnie.

"Yes sir. I have done as best as I can. Hopefully, it is enough," said Harry.

"Don't worry. You've shown an aptitude for this subject. I am sure that you did just fine. You may leave, or wait here," said Arnie, reassuring Harry.

"Thank you. I'll wait here for Neville to finish up. Harry waited a few more minutes for Neville to finish double-checking his work before Neville took it to Arnie and gave it to him. The two put their stuff in their book bags, and left the room, but not before thanking Arnie. As the two walked to the lunchroom, they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding in.

"That was one hard factual exam," said Harry.

"I know. The practical was so much easier than the factual. I kind of wished that the entire exam were entirely practical. I know that I could've aced the exam if it was all practical."

"Yeah," said Harry, "But there is no point in worrying over it now. All we can do is hope for the best. But I have to got prepare for Xavier's arrival. He and I are going to go training in a temple in Japan. So I won't be here for most of the summer. I'll be coming back only on the 10th of August."

"Man, you're so lucky. I wish I had gotten a master who would train me like Xavier is going to train you."

"You could always ask Gabriel. He is still a renowned duelist around the world. I think he was the winner of the African duelist circuit a few weeks ago."

"Hm, maybe you're right. I think I will go ask him," said Neville. The two walked into the dining hall and sat down for lunch. Harry served himself some pasta as well as some beans. Neville grabbed some chicken as well as broccoli. As they were eating, Rachael and Helena walked in and sat down.

"Where have you two been? We know that you got here yesterday, but we haven't seen you all day."

"We've been taking the Technomagic final," mumbled Harry after he finished the food that was in his mouth. "What are you doing after lunch?"

"Going to practice swordsmanship with Professor McNamara. I won't be beaten by you again," said Rachael.

"Sure, but I was wondering if you wanted to spend time with me before I left."

"Huh?" asked Helena, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I am leaving tomorrow for Japan."

"Why?" asked Helena.

"Well, Xavier is taking me to train me in one of the Japanese Temples, and then if he feels that I am ready, he will have me participate in the Japanese Youth Dueling Circuit. Although, I doubt I will be able to."

"Okay, we'll tell Professor Gabriel that we can't attend," said Rachael. She left to go tell Professor Gabriel that they weren't coming to the lesson. And so for the rest of the day, the four hung out, just doing normal activities. They went and played Quidditch, well Rachael and Harry did. Helena and Neville just watched from the stands as Harry and Rachael tried to beat the other in a seeker contest. Of course, Harry won most of the matches, but there were aw few that Harry lost to Rachael. The group then went back inside to play a game of cards. Before they knew it, it was already four O'clock.

"Rachael, Helena, have you already bought your new school supplies?" asked Harry.

"No, we were planning on doing it tomorrow. Why?" asked Helena.

"I was thinking that we could do it right now. How about it?" asked Harry.

"Sure. Let's go grab our lists. All three of them grabbed their lists before taking a portkey to Mountain Wall. The supplies that they needed were as followed.

_Magical Defense and its applications: year 2 by Joe Joe Nacko_

_Herbology and it's uses: year 2 by Ned Vore_

_Potions: how to make it: year 2 by Zed Calm_

_Charms, Charms, and more charms year 2 by Jeffery Osa_

_Transformations and many other things year 2by Bud Thompson_

_Beasts of the magical world by Rachel Okcan _

_A guide to the stars by Jane Lation_

_History of the magical world by John Lin_

Harry and Neville also had on their lists that they had to go get a tablet computer as well. Harry and Neville walked into the computer store, which was called Magical Tech, looking confused, while the girls went to the clothing store.

"Hello, lads," said the storeowner, "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah. We're taking Technomagic this year, and we have to get a tablet computer, but we don't know what to get."

"Well," replied the storeowner, "If it's a tablet computer that you are needing, then your best bet is to go with Lenovo ThinkPad Helix. It's the most versatile and is easy to use. But there are others as well. For example, there is the IdeaPad. So do you want to browse so more?"

"No," said Harry, "I think I'll take the ThinkPad Helix."

"That'll be 700 galleons with everything uploaded," said the storeowner, as he went to the back to grab a ThinkPad Helix and plugged it into the Ethernet cord and other cords, uploading everything, and making sure that it was running at 100% capacity. Harry watched in fascination as the storeowner worked on the computer. "And what will you take?" asked the storeowner, directing the question to Neville.

"The same," said Neville. The storeowner nodded as the two boys took out the Gringott's debit cards that they had received from their parents, so that they wouldn't have to carry bags of money. After all the work had been done on the computers, the storeowner packed the computers into a computer case, which he then put in a box, along with a charger, a wireless mouse, and an SD card.

"Alright, I've included everything that you'll need, as well as a manual on how to operate this computer. It has also already been charmed to work in magical concentrated areas. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"If we need to get something fixed, do we need to come here, or is there somewhere closer to Salem that we can go?"

"There is somewhere closer to Salem that you can go. If you go the village near Salem, which I may add is the only village where wizards and other magical species co-exist, there is a shop called Magical Tech, which is run by my brother, and you'll be able to get your computers fixed and buy things. Anything else?"

"Nope," said Neville. "I think we've got everything. Thanks for your help."

"It's been a pleasure." The two boys exited the store and walked to the rendezvous point. When they got there, the girls were sitting on a bench waiting for them.

"What took so long?" asked Rachael.

"Eh? It was a long process. He had to set up everything for our computers. Speaking of which, we need to go get some American backpacks so that we can store our computers safely," said Neville. All four of them went to the bag store and purchased a durable backpack so that Harry and Neville could store their computers safely. After getting back to the school, the four saw that it was already six O'clock.

"Already six?" asked Helena, "where did the day go?"

"Uh," said Harry, "I think most of our day went into playing cards and Quidditch, which took up a good four hours. Am I wrong?"

"No, you aren't," replied Rachael. "Now let's eat, I'm starving." The four of them went and sat down at one of the tables in the dining hall, and started eating. Tonight, Harry had pizza with hot wings, as well as a soda that he had never had before, Orange Crush. While they ate, the four talked about what they had done so far. Neville was pissed that Harry had done the animagus transformation without him, but understood that he wouldn't have another chance. He was also glad that Harry had saved some for him, as well as the girls. Neville had spent the summer reading up on wards and reviewing for the Technomagic final exam. In addition, he had been able to go to a few Quidditch games with his dad and mum. He also found out he was going to have a younger sibling in a few months. Rachael and Helena had spent most of the summer practicing their magic as well as reading up on runes. After eating and conversing for about thirty minutes, they all went to bed, well except for Harry, who was called to the headmistress's office.

"Harry, sit down," said Priya after Harry entered the office. After Harry had sat down, Priya started talking again. "So, as you know, you and Xavier are going to go on a magic training trip and learn at a Japanese Magic Temple in Kyoto, which I'm sure you know, is the origin of your sword. The reason I have called you here is to never tell anyone what your last name is. Your parents and I have talked about this, and they are in agreement with me. While you are in Japan, you will be known as Harry Claran, the younger brother of Xavier. We have your papers and passport right here. Understood?"

"Yes, Headmistress. But if I may ask, why?"

"Because, while your brother isn't as well known in Japan, he is still the boy-who-lived, and we want to make sure that no one kidnaps you in an attempt to get to your brother. Any other questions?"

"When will Xavier be coming by to pick me up?"

"He'll be here between 8 and 9, so be ready by then. And you aren't taking your trunk. Just put all the clothes into this bag," said Priya, tossing him a shoulder backpack.

"Okay, got it. Thanks Headmistress," said Harry, before he left the room, and went to his dormitory room. When he got there, he started packing some clothes into the bag while Neville was in the bathroom, getting ready. When Neville came out, he saw Harry packing.

"So when do you leave?" asked Neville.

"Between 8 and 9. I'm just taking the essentials, so most of my stuff will be here, excluding the staff, my sword, wand, and toothbrush, and things like that," said Harry as he changed into his pajamas, and got ready for bed. He then took his katana out of his trunk and put it next to his bag, before climbing into bed. "Night, Nev."

"Night, Harry. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah," said Harry, as he fell asleep in anticipation for the next day.

|June 13th 1992 8:00 a.m.|

When Neville woke up the next day, he saw that Harry had already come back from his morning run and getting ready for the day. His running shoes were right next to his trunk while his regular tennis shoes were in front of the door. Harry came out dressed in jeans, a regular t-shirt with the words 'GO ICE DRAGONS!' in the center, with the crest of Salem in the background. He went over to his bedside table and put on his glasses, and took off his red sports glasses. "Hey Nev," said Harry, "Morning."

"Morning Harry," replied a sleep walking Neville. "You all ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "I'm heading down stairs to eat, so I'll see you later if Xavier picks me up before you come down."

"Yeah. I'll see you later." Harry put on a hooded sweatshirt with the crest of Salem on the front, and the words SALEM on the back, shouldered his backpack, picked up his katana, and left the room. On his way down, he ran into Daphne, Hannah, and Susan, who were also on their way down to breakfast.

"Hey Daph, Hannah, Susan," said Harry. "Are you on your way to breakfast?"

"Yeah, but we're kind of lost, so could you show us the way?" asked Susan.

"But, of course. And are you lost because you just got here yesterday?" The girls nodded. "I see." The four walked to the dining hall, and sat down at a table.

"So why are you dressed like you're going to go on an expedition, and why are you bringing your katana?" asked Daphne.

"Well, I'm going on a trip to Japan and I'm going to study some of the more advanced aspects of spells. You see, I'm actually good enough to be in an OWL class right now, but my parents want me to stay in the lower classes so that I can make friends, and I'm just fine with that. The Headmistress actually asked me if I wanted to take the OWLs this year, but I declined."

"Whoa, you are really, really smart," breathed Hannah.

"Meh, I just started studying when I was really young. I think I started studying magic when I was at five or six. I think I've read up to the sixth year of Hogwarts material. While Hogwarts isn't great in many subjects, they are good in the core subjects, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology."

"Really?" asked Susan.

"Yeah, they are. Although some of the teachers are subpar, the textbooks they use are pretty good, and they **are **the best magical school in England," said Harry as he ate some cereal and waffles. As soon as he finished his waffles, Xavier walked in, dressed in jeans, a dress shirt, and had a shoulder backpack, along with a broadsword strapped to his side.

"Hey Harry, you ready to go?" asked Xavier.

"You bet I am," said Harry as he grabbed his bag and his katana. He turned to look at Daph, and said, "Tell Neville I said later, okay?"

"Sure," replied Daphne.

"Let's go," said Harry, and the two walked outside. Xavier took out a piece of string from his back pocket, and Harry grabbed onto it.

"Ike," said Xavier, activating the portkey, sending them flying, and depositing them in the courtyard of temple/monastery. "Well, Harry, take a good look at this, for this is where we'll be staying and training for the next month and a half. And I didn't forget that we will be back by Aug. 10th. I've also decided to forgo the duelist circuit, and just have you train, if that's alright with you."

"That's cool," said Harry, walking alongside Xavier, as he showed Harry to his room. As Harry put his stuff on his bed, he smiled. 'This is going to be great.'

**A/N**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I was just busy with Electric Dragon of Konoha, and deciding whether I should continue it, and Elemental Dragon of the Seireitei. So, yeah. Oh, and if you didn't know, Ike means Go in Japanese. Anyways read and review, please. Hope this isn't too bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

|August 10 1992 4:00 p.m. Japan Time|

"Jihibiki (A)," muttered Harry as he slammed his katana while it was still in the sheath on the ground. The result was a huge tremor, the send all his opponents around him flying. Right now, Harry was dueling a monk, who had been helping him learn the Japanese magic style. Also, as Harry was his student, Harry was forced to wear a kimono (B) and zori sandals.

"Surasshu (C)!" responded one of the Japanese monks that were living at the temple with Xavier and Harry, as he slashed at Harry with a long staff. Harry dodged the attack, tossed his katana in the air, and clapped his hands together in a prayer-like fashion, and yelled, "Zen'nō no shōgekiha (D)!" A blast of energy exploded outwards, sending the monk into the air backwards, towards the building. The monk landed on the face of the building a jumped towards Harry.

"Tamamushiiro no doriru (E)," said the monk, creating a drill of changing colors to surround him.

"Baria o han'ei (E)," said Harry, pushing his hand in the direction of the monk. However, the monk was able to pierce through Harry's barrier, sending Harry skidding backwards. "Damn," muttered Harry, as he drew his wand. "Technomagic: Iron Weight!" Harry jabbed his wand in the monk's direction, hitting him in the abdomen. Suddenly, the monk fell face first onto the ground. "Baindo to shakkuru (F)," finished off Harry, causing chains to come out of the ground and chain the monk to the ground. "Do you give, sensei?"

"Indeed, I do. You've grown stronger, Harry. I can't wait to see what you can do next summer. You are coming back here, right?" Harry just scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, yeah, I'll talk to Xavier about that, but I'm not sure. He said we were going to visit different parts of the world each summer. This year was Japan obviously, but I guess I could try to convince him to let me come back for at least a week next summer."

"Well, it's been a pleasure either way. Now, I have something for you," said the monk, walking inside, with Harry right next to him. "I'm going to give you a happi with the symbol of our temple on it." He handed Harry a pitch-black happi, which was basically a thin coat that had a symbol on the back, and was very loose fitting. On the back, there was an emblem of a sword and a Japanese naginta over a fist, which was surrounded by a red circle. He also handed him a wakizashi. "This," said the monk, "symbolizes that you trained here and have become an adept at using the Japanese style magic. That wakizashi is one of the many treasures from the Tokugawa Shogunate, like your katana is. It is called the Bahamut no Tsume, and unlike your katana, it doesn't need to test anyone as long as the person has already been tested by the Bahamut no Kiba. We have taught you the starting stances and motions of using the Two Heavens technique, so you should be good with finishing it up. But if you ever need our help, you know where and how to contact us. Xavier should be back in a few minutes." Xavier had left to do an errand a few days ago, but up until then, he had been training Harry in Japanese magic as well as how to more effectively combine swordsmanship and magic into one. Harry bowed and thanked his sensei before walking upstairs to his room to pack his stuff. After packing everything up, and changing into jeans, an undershirt, an unbuttoned dress shirt, socks and tennis shoes, Harry walked down stairs to find Xavier conversing with his sensei.

"Hey Harry," said Xavier. "Sensei has been telling me how well you've been doing. Are you ready to head back to Salem?"

"Yes, I am," replied Harry. Harry grabbed onto the same piece of string that had served as the portkey to the temple, and Xavier said, "Ike," before the two disappeared in a vortex, and was distributed on the courtyard of Salem.

"Well," said Xavier, "You go on it. It's around lunch time, so go on and eat."

"Yes, captain. I'll see you around next summer," said Harry, giving Xavier a handshake.

"Yes, I daresay you will. Now get going. I have to go talk with Headmistress Priya. See ya," said Xavier walking in, followed by Harry, but unlike Harry, he took a left, while Harry walked straight in, found Daphne, Susan, and Hannah and sat next to them. But since they were immersed in conversation they didn't notice him until he started devouring some spaghetti.

"HARRY!" shouted Daphne. Harry looked at them, mid bite, noodles hanging from his mouth. Harry slurped them up, and said, "Yes?"

"When did you get back?"

"Would you be mad if I lied and said two days ago?" asked Harry, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Daphne.

"Then I got back just now. I am so hungry. Oh, how I missed pasta," said Harry as he went back to eating. "Have you gotten acquainted to Salem?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we have," said Hannah. "Anyways, how was Japan? What did you do there? Did you go sight seeing?"

"Japan was awesome. I learned some really cool magic while I was there. I can use a lot of wandless magic now. And no, I didn't go sigh seeing. There was no time," said Harry. The four continued in conversation on the subject of what Harry had learned while he was in Japan, as well as what the girls had done while they were here. They had all taken their finals, and had gotten Journey Master on all of their finals. While he was eating, Professor Arnie walked up to Harry and placed an envelop in front of him.

"Harry," said Arnie, "Here is your completed list of grades. And, Headmistress Priya will be coming to your house in a few days to talk with your parents. Be sure to tell them that." Harry nodded, and Arnie went back to his office.

"So," said Harry, "Have you met Rachael and Helena?"

"Who are they?" asked Daphne.

"Have you seen Neville around yet?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes. We've been hanging out with him a lot lately. Since you weren't here to help us assimilate to the new setting, we had to go to Neville, not that he minded us using him, it just wasn't as fun without you. While Neville is a great person to hang out with, he doesn't' crack jokes like you, though some his pranks were hilarious. But he had to go home yesterday, so you'll probably see him when you go back to the United Kingdom." Harry smiled. After lunch, Harry went up to his room to pack away all his dirty clothes, and then packed some new ones, as well as putting on his Happi. He grabbed his bag and his katana, wakizashi, and then went downstairs, saying goodbye to Daphne, Susan, and Hannah on his way. Once he got outside, he took out his ring, and called out, "TO HOME!" Harry, for the second time that day was sucked into a vortex, and then deposited in the family room of Potter Manor.

"HARRY!" yelled Rosie, who had been waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Hello, Harry," said James. "How was your training?"

"Fun, and enlightening. It's made me realize how many strong magicians there are out there. It also made me realize how much of a backwater country, magical Britain is. Did you know that outside of Europe, Europe is a laughing stock?"

"Unfortunately," said James. "That's one of the only reasons that I am ashamed to be from Britain."

"Oh, and mum, here's the completed list of my grades. And Headmistress Priya is coming over in two days to talk to you two," said Harry as he passed the envelope to Lily. "The party will take place in two days. I am sorry if this happens at the same time as the meeting with your teacher, but there isn't time to reschedule."

"It's okay, mum," said Harry. "I can deal with it. I'm going to go hit the sack since I was dueling with my monk sensei from 12:00 a.m. Japan time to 4:00 a.m. Japan time. So you'll have to excuse me, if I'm a little tired.

"You may go rest," said Lily, after placing a kiss on his forehead. "I understand, and do try to catch up on any sleep you lost during you r training regimen, okay?" Lily smiled brightly as she said this, comforting Harry. In the background, James gave Harry a big thumbs-up.

Harry James Potter has received:

Charms: M

Defense: M

Potion: M

Spell Crafting: M

Transfiguration: M

Herbology: J

Martial Arts: J

Swordsmanship: M

Technomagic: J

History: M

(Swordsmanship) Mr. Potter is advised to move up in his swordsmanship class as he can easily beat opponents that are at least in their third year, if not in their fourth year. I believe he should be in the fourth-year swordsmanship class.

(Defense) Mr. Potter, while not as proficient with non-elemental spells, should be moved up to third year defense.

"Thank you Harry, and good job on getting six masters in your first year. And since we missed your birthday, we'll celebrate it with Neville here. But I'm going to have to warn you in advance, both Hermione and her family as well as Ron and his family are coming to visit as well," said Lily after she had looked at the grades. "But we can invite Neville over if you want."

"I would like that," replied Harry. "Thanks mum." He then went upstairs to fall in his bed to sleep as exhaustion claimed Harry and put Harry into a deep slumber.

|August 12th 1992 4:00 England Time|

It was finally the day. The day when Harry and his parents would have to have a discussion with his Headmistress had come. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the endnotes on his report card had something to do with it. After waiting for about thirty minutes and playing with Rosie in that time, Headmistress Priya stepped out of the fireplace, followed by Arashi-sensei and McNamara-sensei.

"Mum, Dad, the professors are here!" shouted Harry to wards his mum's and dad's study.

"Coming Harry!" shouted Lily. After a few seconds, the teachers and Harry could hear both Lily and James on their way downstairs.

"Hello Professors how are you today?"

"We're doing fine," said Priya. "Now, we should get this discussion underway," said Priya as they sat down. "As you know, Harry had achieved masters in Charms, Defense, Swordsmanship, History, Spell Crafting, and Transfiguration. However, in Defense and Swordsmanship, he makes it seem like it's way too easy. Correct me if I'm wrong Harry, but according to your teachers, you don't even try hard at all."

"No," said Harry, "You're not wrong. It was just once I got a feel for my sword, everything came natural to me. That includes the two heavens technique." McNamara-sensei's eyes widened.

"You are learning the Two Heavens Technique?" asked Henry McNamara, "But that took me months to even to begin to understand."

"Like I sad before, sensei," said Harry, "It just feels natural to me after I started going through the correct stances." Henry started tearing up.

"Henry, are you okay?" asked Priya.

"I'm so proud," sniffled Henry, "Someone who can learn the two heavens technique like that is truly amazing. This just reaffirms my previous statement."

"Uh, can we get back on track?" asked Lily. Henry coughed into his hand, then said, "Right. I wanted to have Harry moved up in his swordsmanship class, and so does Arashi. Harry acts the same way in defense as he does in my class. We both are suggesting that he move up at least fourth year classes, if not fifth year for both of our subjects."

"Hm," thought James, "What would be any backlashes of this?"

"Well," said Priya, "If he were the worst backlash would be that he would have to work with third years, and would have all his classes with Neville. I just got done with talking to Neville's parents a few hours ago, and they decided to let Neville move up to fourth year defense, but he will have to continue in second year swordsmanship. So Harry would still have most of the same classes as Neville, it would just be that he wouldn't have Swordsmanship or martial arts with him. How do you feel about it?"

"Well," said Lily, "If Harry feels that his up to the challenge and can do it, I see no reason not to let him move up, but if his grades slip up even once, I want him brought down by at least one level."

"That is fine with us," said Priya, "and you sir?" James sat there thinking for about a minute before he responded.

"I guess if Harry wants to do it, it wouldn't be fair for me to hold him back, now would it?"

"And you Harry?" asked Priya.

"I will do it, Headmistress," replied Harry.

"Then it is settled. Harry will be moved up to Defense Year 4 and Swordsmanship Year 4. Harry, this does mean you are going to have to purchase new books for defense, you know that right?"

"Well, I haven't bought them yet. I remembered that we were going to have this conversation, so I didn't get them yet."

"Good thinking" said Priya. "Well, since this discussion is over, we will be going. Is there anything you would like to add, Henry, Arashi?"

"Nope," replied Henry.

"Good luck," said Arashi. The three then stepped into the floo and yelled, "Chacko Place!" As soon as they left, Lily went back into her study, while Harry told her that he was going to go flying. James himself went to go the Auror office to file some paperwork before everyone came over in about twenty minutes. Problem was, he didn't say he was going to go flying with a broom. Once he got outside, Harry could feel himself elongating into a serpentine body, growing a mane of blue hair, and a whisker on his snout. Harry jumped up and into the clouds, enjoying the peace and quiet in the sky. After about twenty-five minutes, he decided to come out of the sky, and saw Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger along with his brother were sitting outside and talking. Harry smirked to himself and roared as he descended to the ground. When Ron, Hermione, and Michael saw the dragon, they freaked out, and started unleashing spells at Harry. The adults came running and saw the dragon, and drew their wands.

"BACK!" shouted James. In the background, Harry noticed Neville, Fred, and George laughing. Molly turned to her sons and said, "Why are you two laughing, your brother could have been hurt."

"Oh we know he could've been hurt, but we are laughing because we know who that dragon is," replied Fred.

"Who is it?" asked Molly.

"Who is missing from the party right now?" asked George.

"Harry. James, that's Harry!" shouted Molly. James shot a bewildered look at Molly, and turned to look at the dragon, who had a smirk gracing its face. "Grrr," growled the dragon, before it shot back up, and back down, transforming right before it hit the ground, revealing a grinning Harry Potter.

"Hi mum," said Harry happily to his shaking mum.

"Harry Potter!" shouted Lily, her volume increasing until she was shouting, "How long have you been an animagus? And where did you practice, being such a colossal beast?"

"I've been an animagus since the beginning of summer break. I mastered it during my training trip," said Harry, sitting down on the ground cross-legged. "Anything else?"

"No," said the adults as they went in. Hermione, being the annoying inquisitive one that she is came over and started asking questions.

"What did you mean by training trip?" asked Hermione.

"Ma, ma, do you really have to ask questions about what I do?" asked Harry.

"Yes, now answer the question. What did you mean by training trip?"

"Well," said Harry, "I went to Japan to hone my magic skills. Right now I could probably go toe-to-toe with my dad and have a descent chance of winning."

"That's impossible. You're too young. You shouldn't be able to do that," agued Hermione. Harry just sighed, pointed his hand in Hermione's direction, and muttered, "Zen'nō no shōgekiha (D)." Hermione was tossed a few feet back.

"Did you just do wandless magic?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know," said Harry, lying down, "It could've been wandless magic. I just don't know. Oh, and Nev, did you get moved up to the fourth year class?"

"Huh? Yeah, how did you know that?" asked Neville, completely ignoring Hermione who yelling questions at them.

"Headmistress Priya. I just wish that you could've been moved up to the same swordsmanship class as me. It'll be such a drag without you," said Harry.

"Sorry, but I'm nowhere near as good as you when it comes to wielding a sword. But what is with that jacket that you are wearing?" asked Neville. Neville was pointing to the Happi that Harry was wearing.

"Oh, this. This is a Happi, given to me by the monks of the temple that I had trained at. They gave it to me to symbolize that I was an adept at using the magic that they taught me. And for some reason, that I can't comprehend, they gave me a wakizashi that goes with my Bahamut no Kiba. They called it the Bahamut no Tsume. The Claw of Bahamut."

"Whoa, now you can give the wakizashi to Daphne," said Neville.

"Yeah. Well, first I have to find it in my trunk," said Harry.

"Excuse me," said Hermione, "But I'm trying to ask some questions here."

"Tell me Neville, I thought it was rude to interrupt someone when they are having a conversation. Was I wrong?"

"Dear sir, you are not wrong, however, I do believe that it is in our best interests to answer her so that we can get on with our conversation," replied Neville. The two of them turned to look at Hermione with an expectant look on their faces.

"Well, I was wondering what you meant by fourth year classes, because aren't you both second years, like us at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, and no," said Neville.

"We may be second years…"

"…But we are skilled enough…"

"…That we can skip…"

"…A grade level or two…"

"…In the curriculum," finished Harry.

"What? That is so unfair. I should be able to skip ahead then as well," grumbled Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry, "we have completely different curriculum, so naturally there are difference. While Salem gives us a broad range of different magic, Hogwarts focuses solely on Latin-based magic. We have Chinese, Japanese, Dutch, Latin, Korean, and many different types of magic. So naturally it is easier for us. And besides, we are the one of the few people to move up. It isn't like the entire 1st year, becoming 2nd year this year students skipped a grade, no it's just that we are geniuses of hard work."

"That makes no sense," complained Hermione. The two just shrugged.

"Not our fault," said Neville, as they walked over to Fred and George and started talking.

"So," said George to Neville, "What is your animagus form?"

"I am a brown bear," said Neville. "And you two?"

"Foxes, and damn proud of it," replied Fred and George at the same time. While they were talking Rosie came up behind Harry and put her hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" giggled Rosie.

"Hm," thought Harry, "I know. This is Ginny!" Rosie pouted.

"No, silly, it's me, Rosie," Rosie said. "Ginny is pinching Fred in the sides." Harry and Neville looked at Fred, who was indeed being pinched by Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny," said Harry, "How are you?"

"Great. And you?"

"Eh? You know how it is living here with Michael. So as best as it can be, although the rest of the summer has been great while I was training. You?" asked Harry.

"Fine," said Ginny before Molly yelled for everyone to come in for dinner. When they went in, they saw it wasn't what Lily usually prepared. Instead of an assortment of pasta dishes, there was a bunch of Japanese food. Ranging from sushi to Udon to ramen.

"Lily," said Molly, "What is this?" Lily could hear the forced politeness.

"This, Molly, is Japanese cuisine. When Harry sent some over through portkey while he was in Japan, our entire family fell in love with it. So I decided to learn how to cook it, and tada, here it is. Now, enjoy." Harry and his friends sat down, ands started serving themselves. Harry grabbed a small bowl or ramen, some Udon, salmon nigiri, salmon sashimi, and of course okonomiyaki.

"What is that?" asked Ginny, pointing to the okonomiyaki.

"It's called okonomiyaki, and I don't know what is included in it this time. What did you use, mum?"

"Well, this time I put in a combination of green onions, thin pork belly meat, octopus, and squid," said Lily.

"Mmm. That sounds delicious," said James, grabbing an okonomiyaki, as did Michael, Rosie, Neville, Ginny, and the twins. The others steered clear of it, although Alice and Frank did try some of Neville's. Despite the okonomiyaki not being a very popular dish amongst the guests, those that had it loved it, except for Neville's parents, who were neutral towards the food.

"Harry," said Molly, "Where have you been all summer? We've come over multiple times, and you've never been here.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley, as mum said, I was in Japan over the summer learning magic," replied Harry as he continued to eat.

"What did you learn there?" asked Hermione and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah Harry," said Michael, "What did you learn there?"

"Other than my animagus?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded. Harry raised his hand and muttered, "Ue no honō (H)." A ball of fire appeared in Harry's hands. "This is what I learned. I perfected all the spells I knew without a wand, as well as learned many ancient and forgotten Japanese spells as well as Japanese spells that are still used today. I also learned how to effectively use my staff and the Two Heavens technique."

"What is that?" asked Frank, Neville's father.

"It is when you wield both your Katana and your wakizashi in tandem. The wakizashi is used for defense, while the katana is used for attack. I'm almost at an intermediate level," replied Harry.

"Would you be willing to demonstrate for us?" asked Arthur.

"If Neville is willing to be my sparring partner," said Harry. Everyone turned to look at Neville, who shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not, but I need to go grab my katana from home." Everyone nodded their understanding and he left for home to grab his katana, while Harry went upstairs to grab his katana and wakizashi as well as taking his arms out of the sleeves of his Happi, and letting it flow. He walked downstairs and outside to where Neville and everyone else were waiting.

"Dad, can you official this match?"

"Yes," said James as he stepped up. "This match is between Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom, use of magic is not allowed. Only swords and fists are allowed. Understand?"

"Yes," replied both fighters.

"Then let the match begin!" Harry drew his katana in his right hand, and his wakizashi in his left hand. Harry got into his opening stance, with both swords on either side of his body. Neville drew his katana and held it firmly with one hand and held it out right in front of him. Both of them ran at each other, Harry starting off with wakizashi to divert the path of the katana, and stabbing his katana towards the chest. However, Neville, kicked Harry in the stomach, sending Harry backwards.

"Doryūsen!" shouted Harry, using his katana. The attack hit Harry, sending Neville up into the air and onto the ground. Once Neville got up, Harry was already upon him. Harry hit the katana with his wakizashi, followed by the katana, knocking Neville's katana onto the floor. Harry brought his katana to Neville's neck. "Surrender?"

"Aye," said Neville, as Harry sheathed his swords. Neville picked up his katana and sheathed it. They turned to the crowed and bowed.

"And that…" said Harry.

"..Is how one fights with katana…" said Neville.

"…Using the Two Heaven Sword Technique in tandem with the Hiten Mitsurugi Style…"

"…And The Kamiya Kasshin Style against each other," finished Neville. Everyone started clapping.

"Most impressive," said Frank. "But Harry, how come your blades looks so much different than Neville's blade?"

"Ah, that is because they are actual named swords. The katana is called the Bahamut no Kiba, or the fang of Bahamut. The wakizashi is called the Bahamut no Tsume or the Claw of Bahamut. They were made from the actual fang and claw of a Jade Dragon, but more specifically the king of Jade Dragons, who are the kings of dragons." After that, the excitement died down and Neville, Harry, and Ginny went and did their own thing until the party died down. After that, Harry put Rosie to bed while his parents continued to work.

**A/N**

**(A) Earth Tremor**

**(B) Like Soul reapers from Bleach**

**(C) Slash**

**(D) Almighty Push**

**(E) Iridescent Drill**

**(F) Reflecting Barrier**

**(G) Bind and Shackle**

**(H) Flame On**


	4. Chapter 4

|Saturday August 26th 7:00 p.m. Potter Manor|

"Well," said Harry as he put on his happi, bag, and grabbed his swords, "I guess I'm off. So I'll be seeing you guys." Lily and James smiled with pride.

"Bye Harry," sniffed Rosie.

"Hey," said Harry, as he kneeled down to her level, "Don't cry. I'll come back during Christmas break. You'll see me. How old are you?"

"I turned ten five days ago," said Rosie, holding up her hands.

"And what age do you have to be to attend magic school?" asked Harry.

"Eleven."

"So that means, next year you can come with me to Salem or with Michael to Hogwarts, alright?"

"Yes," said Rosie, wiping her tears away and smiling.

"Well, I'll see you," said Harry. He grabbed the ring that was around his neck and whispered, "For Education," before he was warped and dropped off in front of Salem on both his feet. He walked inside to drop off his stuff, before getting permission to get defense textbook from the Mountain Mall. He found Neville on his way to the entrance to the school. "Hey Neville, are you on your way to grab your textbook for defense?"

"Yeah, why?" replied Neville.

"Well, I am going there, and was wondering if I could tag along for the trip."

"Sure, why not? Let's go," said Neville before they portkeyed to Mountain Mall. While they were walking, Harry and Neville talked about what they thought their schedules might look like. When they got to the bookstore, Harry and Neville went and found a copy of Magical Defense and its applications: Year 4 by Joe Joe Nacko. After paying for the books with their debit cards, Harry and Neville went back to the school and started unpacking. And because they were early to school, they were able to get their schedules earlier than all the other students.

Schedule for Harry James Potter

History of Magic 2 with Jim Stephens | Rm. 200| Students from dorms B200-B220 & G201-220 |50 minutes [10:45-11:35]

Double year 4 Defense with Arashi Ikaze | Rm. 121 | Students from dorms B400-B410 & G420-430 | 50 minutes [8-8:50]

Spell Crafting 2 with Oni Ariwasa | Rm. 136| Students from dorms B200-B210 & G230-G240 | 50 minutes [8:55-9:45]

Herbology 2 with Andi McBryde | Rm. 122| Students from dorms B200-B210 & G210-G220 | 50 minutes [12:40-1:30]

Lunch | 55 minutes [11:40-12:35]

Martial Arts 4 with Xandred Xavier | Rm. 138| Students from dorms B200-B205 & G220-225 | 50 minutes [2:30-3:20]

Swordsmanship 4 with Henry McNamaran | Rm. 120| Students from dorms B400-B405 & G420-425| 50 minutes [3:25-4:25]

Charms 2 with Conor Benerman | Rm. 124| Students from dorms B200-B220 & G200-220 | 50 minutes [9:50-10:40]

Potions 2 with Rebecca Boldt | Rm. 128| Students from dorms B100-B110 & G131-140 | 50 minutes [1:35-2:25]

Schedule for Neville Frank Longbottom

History of Magic 2 with Jim Stephens | Rm. 200| Students from dorms B200-B220 & G201-220 |50 minutes [10:45-11:35]

Double year 4 Defense with Arashi Ikaze | Rm. 121 | Students from dorms B400-B410 & G420-430 | 50 minutes [8-8:50]

Spell Crafting 2 with Oni Ariwasa | Rm. 136| Students from dorms B200-B210 & G230-G240 | 50 minutes [8:55-9:45]

Herbology 2 with Andi McBryde | Rm. 122| Students from dorms B200-B210 & G210-G220 | 50 minutes [12:40-1:30]

Lunch | 55 minutes [11:40-12:35]

Swordsmanship 2 with Henry McNamaran | Rm. 120| Students from dorms B200-B205 & G220-225| 50 minutes [3:25-4:25]

Martial Arts 2 with Xandred Xavier | Rm. 138| Students from dorms B200-B205 & G220-225 | 50 minutes [2:30-3:20]

Charms 2 with Conor Benerman | Rm. 124| Students from dorms B200-B220 & G200-220 | 50 minutes [9:50-10:40]

After getting the schedules from the headmistress, Harry and Neville went to the dueling arena, and began a duel.

"So Nev," said Harry, "What are the conditions of this duel?"

"Well, it will be an anything goes duel, except the killing curses," said Neville.

"That includes martial arts, right?" asked Harry.

"Of course it does. So how do you want to start this duel?" Harry smirked and conjured a quarter in his hand.

"I'll flip this quarter. When it reaches the floor, we start," said Harry pulling out his wand. Harry flicked the quarter high into the air, and waited for the coin to fall back down. As soon as the coin hit the floor, Neville started unloaded curses. "Terra Tentacles (A)!" shouted Neville as he jabbed his wand in the direction of Harry. Octopus like tentacles erupted from the ground around where Neville was standing and charged at Harry.

"Plasma Obice (B)," said Harry calmly, waving his wand in front of himself. The tentacles crashed right into the barrier, but were ripped to shreds as they reached the barrier. "Plasma Iaculat (C)," continued Harry, jabbing his wand at Neville. The barrier of plasma condensed into one dense ball of plasma, and flew at Neville, who dodged.

"Ignis Laquem (D)!" shouted Neville, using his wand as the handle for a whip and used it to send the whip in Harry's direction. Harry dodged and kept dodging, subtlety, and slowly moving forwards to Neville, who was standing still the entire time. Eventually, however, Neville realized this, but it was too late. Harry was already too close for the lasso to work. "Honō bāsuto (E)!" Neville jabbed his wand in Harry's direction, who was forced to roll to the side, but as he was rolling, he slashed diagonally at Neville.

"Shirubāsurasshu (F)!" A silver slash hit Neville in the side, sending him spinning in the air. Somehow, he managed on his feet and let off a silent stunner.

"Inugami Guren (G)!" whispered Harry, sending a dog made of magma at Neville.

"Ice Obice (H)!" said Neville, creating a barrier to stop the magma. The magma was able to melt it, leaving Neville tired and completely open for the next attack. "Kasai (I)!" shouted Harry, pointing his wand at Neville. A flare of flames hit Neville in the chest, but did not burn Neville. Instead it just knocked Neville backwards. When Neville tried to get up, he found Harry standing above him, holding his wand to his neck.

"Give?" asked Harry.

"Give," confirmed Neville. Harry offered his hand to Neville, who took it and pulled himself up. "Now I see why you made it so far in the tournament last year. You really are a one of a kind duelist, Harry, at least from what I've seen."

"Now you're making me embarrassed," said Harry, scratching the back of his head. He and Neville walked towards the infirmary to get checked up on. After they were given the okay, the two headed back to their rooms to go on their laptop and see what it could do. While they were playing around on their laptops in their new dorms, they both heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" asked Harry from his spot on his bed.

"Harry, get out here," said Rachael. Harry sighed and opened the door.

"Do you want to come in?" asked Harry.

"No, I've got to meet up with Helena soon. I just wanted to ask if you were busy on the fourth of next month. You know that we are able to go the village right outside of the school when school gets out, right?"

"Yeah I know. But yeah I can't come with you. I promised some of my friends that I'd help them with defense and swordplay," said Harry. Behind him, and unnoticeable to Harry, Neville slapped his forehead, muttering, "Harry she wants to go on a date with you. You could always reschedule. They would be fine with that."

"Oh," said Rachael, kind of disappointed, "Well, I'll see you then." She then left in a hurry.

"What's wrong with her? I though she wanted to go to the village with me?" asked Harry. "Meh. It's probably just girls being girls," said Harry as he sat back down on his bed and continued to mess around with his computer.

|One Day Later|

After about a day, everyone arrived in time for the welcoming feast. Tonight was the first time that Rachael and Helena would meet Harry's friends from England who had transferred here. "Welcome back to school everyone! I want to wish you all good luck on the new year. Now, I believe it is time for us to announce the names of all those who achieved a master in any subject. For the former first year class, for Charms, Harry Potter. For History, Harry Potter. For Defense, Harry Potter. For Swordsmanship, Harry Potter. For potions, Harry Potter. For spell crafting, Harry Potter. For transfiguration, Harry Potter. For Herbology, Neville Longbottom. For martial arts, Helena and Rachael Trask!" The entire crowd clapped invigorated. No one in the history of Salem before had gotten masters in all but two subjects. "Now, for the former second year class. For 2nd year charms… and for the 7th year swordsmanship, Daniel Yedidovitch. Congratulations to all winners!" The entire hall cheered in joy. "Now, I believe that I've wasted your time long enough, let the feast begin!" Harry and co. started eating. Harry decided to have some udon, as it was one of his favorite foods since becoming ensnared by Japanese food.

"So Harry, who are these three?" asked Rachael, referring to Daphne, Susan, and Hannah.

"They," said Harry, "Are my friends from England. They used to go to Hogwarts, but they transferred here from Hogwarts after I told them about Salem. Why?" Harry tilted his head in curiosity as why there was an edge to Rachael's voice. However, the other girls and Neville caught onto the edge in Rachael's tone and why. Daphne, Susan, and Hanna all nodded to each other in understanding. Harry continued eating. Soon afterwards, Harry and his friends finished dinner. He decided to take Daphne, Susan, and Hannah to explore a new part of the school campus that he hadn't explored before. However, while he was exploring, he found a strange symbol inscribed upon the floor. There was a large circle, with a European dragon, its wings folded back, with a snake curled around its neck and a phoenix perched on the snout of the dragon. But in the background, on a hill, there was a vampire and a werewolf shaking their hand with each other in agreement.

"Harry," asked Daphne, "What is this symbol?"

"I honest have no idea," said Harry, waving his wand in an intricate pattern, before waving it over the image and muttering, "Imēji kopi (J)." Harry then produced a journal from his pocket and opened it up, and tapped his wand on the paper, inscribing the image onto the paper. "Well, now I can look up what this symbol could mean. In the meantime, do you think we should get back to our dorms?" Hannah looked at her watch and gasped. "Yes, we need to hurry! Otherwise we'll be breaking curfew." Harry and the girls ran out of the unexplored area back into the campus and to the dorms.

"Well," said Harry, catching his breath, "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." He left them at their dorm and walked to his own and went in. What he saw surprised him. Neville was glaring at him. "What did I do?"

"What do you mean what did you do?" growled Neville. "After you left, Rachael burst into tears and ran out of the dining hall."

"Okay, but what did I do to make her cry?" asked Harry, confused.

"This is why you are sometimes clueless," muttered Neville. "She burst into tears because you didn't invite her to come with you."

"But she wasn't still eating. I didn't want to make her hurry. I was going to come back/ but I found something interesting in the abandoned building." This made Neville immediately forget his anger.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neville, curious. Harry took out his notebook and flipped it open and showed it to Neville.

"This. I've never ever seen an image like this. Never in history has there been a werewolf that has been able to coexist with vampires. Has there?"

"No," breathed Neville, "There was one example. The very first vampire and werewolf were biological brothers before their supernatural infection turned them. During their time the two races were allied with each other and there were no conflicts between them. However, that all changed when one young vampire killed an elder werewolf. Ever since then, the two species have been at war with each other." Harry's eyes widened spectacularly. "But this still doesn't mean you're off the hook. Rachael was really said." Harry sighed.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I didn't know that it meant so much to her. I've done this before and she's never said anything to me."

"Yeah, well, something must have changed between this year and last year," said Neville, as he got ready for bed. Harry just stared at the symbol in the book and then got ready for bed.

|Next Day|

As it turned out, the girls, Neville, and Harry still shared many of the same classes. Both Harry and Neville of course shared the same defense class, but they still had almost all the other classes with each other still. Neville and the girls had all the same classes except for charms and defense. It was the same thing with Harry, but he also didn't have swordsmanship and martial arts with them, as he was in a higher class for both subjects.

"Hey Rachael," said Harry on the way to breakfast, "Can I talk to you?" Rachael nodded and the two leaned up against the hallway wall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Rachael in a sharp tone.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I heard from Neville what happened, and if I knew that, I would have never left during dinner. I just assumed that you were okay with it since I've done the same thing so many times last year."

"Yes, but last year you weren't going exploring with other girls!" growled Rachael.

"Is that what's the problem? Are Hannah, Susan, and Daphne the problem?" asked Harry.

"Yes!" screamed Rachael. "You brought them here to replace Helena and I! You want someone you can hang out with all the time, not just as school!" As she was ranting, Harry enveloped Rachael in a hug.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but believe me when I say that it is not true. I would never toy with your feelings like that. After everything that I've been through, do you really think that I would do that?"

"Well, no but…" trailed off Rachael.

"Exactly. Please, I wouldn't do that. They transferred here after hearing about Salem. They are also my childhood friends. I am not sure if I can even like them that way. I can maybe see Daphne in a romantic sense, but definitely not Susan or Hannah. Hannah and Susan are like my big sisters. So please don't act like that. It doesn't fit who you are, Rachael," said Harry, wiping away Rachael's tears, which had started to fall once Harry started speaking.

"I'm sorry Harry. I've just been jealous since you brought them here," said Rachael.

"It's okay," said Harry. "Come, we should go to breakfast." Harry and Rachael walked to the dining hall and sat down for breakfast. Hannah noticed the tears on Rachael's face and leaned over to Harry.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hannah.

"It's okay," said Harry, "Everything has been sorted out. She was just a bit jealous of how much time I was spending with you guys. It's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," replied Hannah. They all finished breakfast quickly, and since they all had history 2 first, they went to the history classroom together.

"Hi Mr. Stephens," said Harry as he entered the class room.

"Hello Harry, how are you doing today?"

"I am doing good, but I was wondering if I could ask you about a symbol I found here on campus."

"Of course you can," said Mr. Stephens. Harry took out his notebook and showed the symbol that he had shown Neville last night to him.

"Do you know what this image is of?" asked Harry. Mr. Stephens jaw dropped in shock.

"Harry, are you sure you found this symbol on campus?"

"Yes, why?" asked Harry.

"This was the symbol of one of the most ancient races known to humankind, the Ancients. People say that it was the ancients that were the parents of the first Vampire and Werewolf. If you found it here on campus, well let's just say I've found a new history project. In fact, I think we'll divert from the course and start learning about the ancients. Now I believe it's almost time for class to start, so you can go take a seat." Harry sat down next to Rachael and put his book bag down next to his desk. Soon, many of the students had filtered into the class and sat down.

"Good morning, and welcome back," said Mr. Stephen with his patented cheesy smile. "This year I was planning on introducing you to the different types of magical creatures, but Mr. Potter has shown me something very interesting. He found the symbol of a magical creature the predates even Merlin, who was said to have given civilization to many magical creatures. This species was called the Ancients. They are also known as the progenitors of the vampires and the werewolves." An Asian girl with long raven-colored hair raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Han?"

"Mr. Stephens, are you saying that these creatures still exist?"

"Yes and no," said Mr. Stephens. "While there is proof of their existence throughout the world, there is no proof of their extinction. Therefore we can conclude that they are still hidden, if they are still alive. However, there is still no proof of that. Does that answer your question, Ms. Han?"

"Yes sir. But there is another question that I have. If there is no proof to show they don't exist, what proof is there to show that they do exist?"

"Well, there is the symbol that Mr. Potter found, but there is also many weapons that have been found that are known to have been used by the Ancients. There are also some texts that many old and ancient families, like the Claran, possess that tell us of the time when vampires and werewolves were at peace with each other." Class continued on this way. After class, Helena and Rachael started talking to Harry.

"What did Mr. Stephens mean by you finding that symbol? When did you find it?" asked Helena.

"Oh? I found that symbol yesterday. Now Neville and I have to get to defense now," said Harry, confusing Helena and Rachael.

"But now is when the fourth years have defense. Why would you go there now?" asked Rachael

"Because," said Neville, "We were moved up to the fourth year class. And while I will have martial arts and swordsmanship with you, Harry won't. He's been moved up to level 4. It's because of his skill with the sword that he was able to defeat many opponents during the dueling tournament." Harry and Neville walked off towards their next class.

"Ah," said Arashi-sensei when Neville and Harry entered the room, "Here they are. These are the two students who have been moved up to fourth year defense. Now I expect you to treat them as you would treat any other student. Is that clear?" All the students nodded. "Good. Take a seat boys. As this year we will begin to learn how to duel and how to use the wizarding-swordsmanship dueling. Harry, as you have used this before, you will fight me to give a demonstration." He got up along with the other students, who cleared the room of the desks. Arashi handed Harry a katana, while he himself took out a kodachi. They both also drew their wands. Suddenly, Harry rushed at Arashi, swinging his sword, while firing a stunner. Arashi deflected the stunner, and met Harry's katana with his kodachi. Harry and Arashi continued to trade blows until Harry was knocked backwards.

"Enough," said Arashi, "I think the others have seen enough." Harry turned to look at the rest of his class and saw that they all were shell shocked. Arashi waved his wand and all the desks and book bags were put back where they were before. Harry handed back the katana that Arashi had lent him.

"As you can see, this type of dueling is very difficult and not many master at it. Harry here, despite his skill in it, is only at a beginner's level." Everyone turned to Harry who nodded his agreement. "Never the less, I will teach it to you. My goal is for everyone to reach the intermediate level. Now go grab your swords from your dorms. And quickly!" Everyone rushed to their rooms to get their swords, and they all started to practice wizarding-swordsmanship dueling.

**A/N**

**And the mysterious symbol has been unveiled. How will this affect Harry and his friends? Find out in the next chapter. Next time: Thanksgiving Discoveries.**

**(A) Earth Tentacles**

**(B) Plasma Barrier**

**(C) Plasma Shot**

**(D) Flame Lasso**

**(E) Flame Burst**

**(F) Silver Slash**

**(G) Dog Biting Blaze**

**(H) Ice Barrier**

**(I) Fire**

**(J) Image Copy**


	5. Chapter 5

|Monday November 25th, Salem, forest|

Harry right now was training in using both the Gyokuryū and the Hiten Mitsurugi Style in tandem using the Two Heavens Style. In addition, he had been learning how to incorporate his style of martial arts, Xinyi Lihue. In defense, Harry had been learning many things. His defense class had been learning a high level dueling technique, where you can use two spells at once, however they are the same spell. For example, if you shot a stunner using this technique, the stunner would split into two and hit the target in two different places. Right now, Harry was practicing on a clone, which unfortunately takes a lot of magical energy to create.

"Doryūsen!" shouted Harry.

"Gyokuryū 1st dance: Kesshō-sei no o," said the clone of Harry. The clone rushed forward, spinning to avoid the attack that Harry has sent. The clone continued, however Harry wouldn't have it. "Gyokuryū 3rd Dance: Kesshō tsume!" Harry slashed at the clone, while the clone also slashed at him, sending the two of them flying.

"Harry!" yelled Neville, stopping the fight.

"Yes, what is it Neville?" asked Harry, as he dismissed the clone, and lowered his blades to his side.

"The girls want us to take them to Mountain Mall, since we are allowed to go there for the holidays. You are coming right?"

"Sure," said Harry, sheathing his blades. "I need to go shower first." Harry ran up to the school and showered. When he came down, he was wearing a t-shirt with a Chinese dragon circling around a tiger. He was wearing dark black jeans as well as grey and orange nike tennis shoes.

"What took you so long?" asked Rachael.

"Uh, I was only in the dorm for five minutes. You on the other hand take at least 20 minutes," replied Harry, smirking when Rachael blushed red in embarrassment.

"Er, let's just get going," said Rachael quickly. Harry nodded and took out the portkey, before whispering, "Mountain," sending them to the Mountain Mall.

"So what are we going to do here?" asked Harry in a bored tone of voice. Harry tried to disguise it as tiredness, but Hannah picked up on it.

"Are you saying that you don't want to be here?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah. I could've been training, but now I have to come to the mall with you, just lovely," replied Harry, not noticing the reaction it incited on Hannah's face. She smiled a very innocent smile.

"Harry," sang Hannah. Harry just turned to see Hannah smiling, and not in a nice way. It was in a way that promised pain if he answered the next question wrong.

"Yes?" asked Harry, tentatively.

"You couldn't possibly saying that you would rather be training with your swords than hanging out with us?" asked Hannah.

"Uh, no, of course not, why would you think that?" replied Harry, sweating up a storm, as he swore he could see a demon mask behind Hannah.

"Good," said Hannah, the mask disappearing. Harry let out a breath that he did not know that he was holding in.

"So what are we doing?" asked Neville.

"Oh," said Daphne, "We found that there is an amusement park here. We're walking over there right now. Any other questions?"

"Yeah," muttered Neville, "Why is there an amusement park in a mall. Shouldn't it have its own location?" The group continued walking, stopping to buy some snacks along the way.

"Mm, I really can't get enough of these gummy worms," said Harry as munched on gummy worms out of a plastic bag.

"You and your candy," sighed Daphne, "I remember Aunt Lily had to put a locking charm and a repelling ward around the candy because you would always find a way to get to the locking charm."

"Hehhe," said Harry as he rubbed the back of his head, "What can I say? I like my candy."

"Or we could say that you were a glutton," said Susan. "Was it not you who ate all the candy in the Potter and Longbottom Manor and then got a stomachache?"

"Maybe," said Harry. Susan just glared at him. "Okay, so it was me. But I was hungry and I was younger at the time. So don't blame me." Susan just laughed.

"I'm only kidding around with you. Now come on, we've spent enough time reminiscing about your candy addiction." As they continued to walking, Rachael walked over to Susan.

"I'm just curious, but how much candy were in the Longbottom Manor and Potter Manor when Harry ate all of it?"

"Hm, if I remember correctly, it was about 100 kilograms of candy," replied Susan, surprising Rachael.

"Harry. Our Harry was a sugar-high person when he was a child?" asked Rachael.

"Yep. IT was actually because he started to study magic after he realized that his father favored his younger brother over him when his personality changed. Before that he had a bubbly personality and would make anyone smile, but after that, he was much more serious, and smiled a lot less."

"Whoa, so Harry wasn't always the serious person he is today," breathed Rachael.

"Correct. In fact, his pranking was much higher than it is now when he was younger. You remember all the pranks he' played on you, correct?"

"Of course," shivered Rachael. "He has played so many pranks on me."

"Well that's nothing compared to the number of pranks he did when he was younger. And it was only at age 8 that he started doing pranks again. He stopped when he turned five. But even still, it is still less than it was when he was younger." Rachael stared at the boy who was walking in front of her. 'That serious boy was once a carefree boy who pranked twice as much as he does today?' thought Rachael. Once they got to thhe amusement park, they got on to a ride called the Trackless Sidewinder. Basically, it was a rollercoaster that does a double loop, but without any tracks. It was suspended by magic.

"Everyone ready?" asked the controller. Everyone in the roller coaster screamed, "YES!" "Then let it rip!" yelled the controller. The roller coaster rocketed down the tracks, going through two loops. Harry's favorite part was when they were hanging upside down for a few seconds. Luckily, his glasses didn't fall off. After getting off the roller coaster, the seven were discussing what rid to go on next, when an explosion very near to their location went off, creating a fire. Harry and co rushed over to the explosion, only to see a werewolf attacking civilians.

"Hands off them," yelled Harry as he summoned the Bahamut no Kiba and the Bahamut no Tsume. He rushed at the werewolf, jumping into the air, yelling, "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Ryūtsuisen!" Harry slashed down with both his Katana and Wakizashi, severing both the werewolf's arms when he tried to block the attack. Harry turned to walk back to his friend, when he saw them gasp. He turned around to see the werewolf regenerating his arms.

"What the hell?" asked Harry, before he jumped back, but was still wounded. His arm started bleeding from the forearm. "Damn," muttered Harry. He stabbed the blades in the ground and drew his wand and muttered, "Tasukeru (A)." Harry's wand started emitting radio waves before Harry cut off the connection. The werewolf came rushing at Harry. Harry moved to block the attack, drawing his blades out of the ground to block the claws of the werewolf.

*CLANG* Harry looked up to see Gabriel's katana blocking the claws of the werewolf.

"Good job alerting the teachers to the danger. I'll take it from here," said Gabriel. Harry nodded and backed up. "Well, well, what have we here?" asked Gabriel as he shouldered his katana. "Would you mind dropping dead or leaving this place?" The werewolf just growled. "I thought as much. But I had to try," said Gabriel, as he sheathed his sword. "Hiten Mitsurugi Style: Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki (B)!" Gabriel appeared behind the werewolf, his sword drawn, parallel to the ground, while the werewolf fell to the ground, dead. "Alright you guys, portkey out of here," said Gabriel as he turned to face the crowd and calm them down. The seven students nodded and used their portkey to get back to Salem. Just a few minutes after they had gotten back to Salem, Headmistress Priya came rushing down to see what had happened.

"What happened?" asked Priya, before Gabriel reappeared with the body of the werewolf slung over his shoulder.

"Gabriel!" exclaimed Priya, rushing over to him, before she saw the body of the werewolf. "What is that thing doing here?" Gabriel sighed.

"Priya, I don't have time for you prejudiced views against werewolves. I am going to be in the autopsy room if you need me. And you better get over your hatred for werewolves soon. We might be at war with them if you can't control it." Gabriel went through the dining hall and opened a door right behind the teacher's table.

"Your cousin is right, you know?" said Arashi from behind them. Priya whirled around to see Arashi wearing his signature Hawaiian collared shirt.

"What do you mean he's right?" demanded Priya. "The werewolf scum are the reason why my sister and I had to move in with my aunt and uncle. They are the reason that I lost many of my cousins, aunts, and my parents!"

"Indeed. That is true, however, while they are in werewolf form, most werewolves don't have control over their bodies. Did you forget that?"

"Of course I didn't," replied an indigent Priya.

"Then you should understand that they are not at fault. Only those who are werewolves of the original generation or have come to peace with their beasts can fully control themselves when they are in their beast form."

"I guess," said Priya, although she still felt hatred towards werewolves. Harry and co had left the room halfway through the conversation. They ended up in one of the dueling rooms that was being unused.

"So," said Harry as he sat down, "What do you guys want to do now that our day to the amusement park has been ruined?"

"Well," said Daphne, "We could have a free-for-all duel." The others looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"Daphne," said Rachael, "You want to face Harry, when he's at full strength in a free-for-all duel?"

"Uh, is he really that good?" asked Susan. Rachael looked at Harry for him to demonstrate. Harry sighed and held up his hand.

""Ue no honō (C)," muttered Harry, creating a ball of fire in his hand. He then pulled back his arm and threw the ball of fire towards one of the balls of fire at the training dummy, destroying it in an instant.

"That," said Rachael "is what I am talking about." Daphne, Susan, and Hannah looked at Harry in awe.

"So you guys up for that free-for-all duel?" asked Harry.

"How about we do a team battle?" asked Helena. Everyone looked at her to continue. "Well, since Harry is that powerful, how about only one of us is on his team and the rest of us on the other team. Then it'll be kind of fair. What do you say?"

"I agree," said Harry, "But Neville can't be on my team. His power and my power are too close to each other for it to be a fair match if we face you guys."

"Agreed," said Neville. "So who wants to be on Harry's team?" Daphne's hand was up the fastest. "Okay, then Daphne is going to be placed on Harry's team. Now we go to opposite sides of the field." Once they had gotten to their side of the field, the two teams started planning.

|With Neville, Rachael, Helena, Susan, and Hannah|

"Alright," said Neville, "Rachael and I will be the heavy hitters to go in close and battle Harry. Harry will most likely attempt to strike hard and eliminate as much of the competition as possible. Daphne will then most likely back him up. Helena, Susan, Hannah, your job is to stop Daphne. Can you do that?" The girls mentioned nodded. "Great. Then that is what we'll do."

|With Harry and Daphne|

"Alright, so Neville probably is going to make a plan based off of me. So this is what we'll do. You will be the sword, and I will be the shield. I will distract all of them for you to take out. Use whatever you have to take them out, short of killing them."

"Okay, but how are you going to distract them all?"

"Trust me," said Harry as he summoned his staff, "I can do that."

The two teams then lined up, while Harry conjured a very visible coin. "When this coin hits the ground, the match begins. Are you ready?"

"Yes," said the other team. Harry flipped the coin, and readied his staff. As soon as the coin hit the ground, Harry jumped into the air and slammed his staff on the ground. The entire other team was thrown back. Harry started throwing wandless fire spells, water spells, and lightning spells, keeping all the attention of the other team on him.

"Susan, get Daphne," yelled Neville as he countered Harry. When he looked behind, he saw that both Hannah and Helena had been taken out, while Susan was battling Daphne. "Damn, let's finish this!" However, as soon as he had let off a spell, Neville fell unconscious, from a stunner that Daphne had sent his way. Rachael turned to attack Daphne, but was stunned by Harry. Harry and Daphne then went about reviving the others.

"You guys okay?" asked Harry.

"Damn, Harry, that was a great strategy. I never thought you would use Daphne as the sword, and you would stay the shield."

"Yeah," replied Harry, "I kind of figured that you and Rachael would go after me. And since you are the strongest duelists of the bunch, I would try and distract you guys while Daphne takes care of the other three."

"Very ingenuous, Mr. Potter," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see the dueling professor, Kayley Kachmer. Kayley was renown around the world for her excellent strategies, and her ability to take out her opponents while using the most simplest of spells.

"Professor, I didn't realize you were here," stuttered Harry.

"It's fine. But it seems that you have quite a talent for magic. I have been told that you are the top student of your year and even the top student of classes above your year."

"Yes, professor, I am," replied Harry, "But I am not the only one who is taking a class above their year."

"Oh? And would that be Mr. Longbottom?"

"Yes, professor."

"I see, and stop calling me professor, it makes me feel old. Call me Kayley.

"But that would be very disrespectful," protested Harry.

"Fine," relented Kayley, "You may call me Ms. Kachmer or Ms. Kayley if you have to. But I do prefer students calling me by my given name instead of adding a title."

"Okay, Kayley," said an uncertain Harry.

"Good," exclaimed Kayley, "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"No," replied Harry.

"Good," said Kayley, cheerfully, "I was just walking through the hallways when I saw you guys dueling. I have to admit, for second-years, you are pretty advanced for your age. Now, I have to get going. Good job." Kayley left the seven second years bewildered and confused.

"She did just compliment us in a roundabout way, didn't she?" asked Harry.

"I too, am confused," said Helena. All seven of them shrugged and continued with what they were doing.

|Thanksgiving Day|

It had been a long week. After the attack, Gabriel, Kiran, and Rachael got into an argument with Priya. The three argued with Priya that she shouldn't hold a grudge against werewolves, but the headmistress maintained her grudge and refused to stop holding her grudge. However, today was Thanksgiving Day, and also a day of celebration. Therefore, Priya had decided to stop the fighting between herself and her family. However, it was also the day that Gabriel finally unraveled the secret behind the werewolf's secrets.

"Priya," Harry heard Gabriel whisper, "I have figured out how the werewolf regenerated and who it was."

"Really?" asked Priya, intrigued.

"Well, I'll start with the first one. The werewolf that I killed is the same werewolf that killed your parents. The clawprint matches with the clawprint from the attack on your parents." Priya's eyes widened. "As for how it could regenerate itself, it had spliced itself with the DNA of a vampire, an elder vampire. That is why it was transformed despite it being daytime. This leads me to assume that they are either going to be more at war than they ever were, or they have formed an alliance with each other."

"This is bad. We need to hold a council meeting. The Human Alliance Protection Council must reconvene."

"Agreed. But for now, let's focus on today. We should be celebrating," said Gabriel.

"…HARRY! HARRY!" exclaimed Daphne. Harry was shaken out of his trance when he heard Daphne calling his name.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"What's wrong? You were staring off into space for quite a while."

"Nothing. Just thinking. Well, congratulations to everyone for making it through ¾ of the first semester. Here here," said Harry. Everyone clanked their cups together. Harry and co continued eating and after the meal stayed up in the common area in the dorm building for quite some time, just talking and playing games like bluff, BS, mafia, and other such muggle card games. Of course, they also played magical card games like Exploding Snap.

**A/N**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. I actually had it done on Wednesday, but my computer crashed and I lost the entire chapter, so I had to rewrite it. This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, who the headmistress is based off of.**

**(A) Help**

**(B) Flash of the Heavenly Dragon**

**(C) Flame On **


	6. Chapter 6

|Potter Manor: December 21st 1991|

It has been a while since the werewolf attack during the November break. After the meeting Professor Kayley, Harry had upped his dueling training as well as studying many great duelists. Ironically, one of the greatest duelists was Godric Gryffindor, despite how horrible the school that eh founded with the three other founders, who were all great duelists in their own right. By studying the accounts of these duels, Harry was able to implement many new strategies in his dueling. Apart from that, the school year progress like normal. Mr. Stephens had started teaching more in-depth about Ancients, Vampires and Werewolves as well as their origins and the many theories of their origins, especially that of the Ancients. Right now Harry was sleeping in Potter Manor.

"_Help me," came a voice. Harry looked around and saw a woman with blood red eyes, human skin, and a long black hair. She also had patches of fur scattered along her body. _

"_You will receive as much help as you need." Harry turned to see a man in a black suit with neatly combed blonde hair, with white eyes, as white as the moon. In fact, those eyes looked much like moons that are trapped in the eyes of someone. "Come, young one. We will see what is wrong." The man helped the woman up and led her to a church where he moved a bush to reveal the symbol that Harry had seen, the symbol that Mr. Stephens said was the symbol of the ancients, who had disappeared many centuries ago. Harry followed the pair, and was shocked when he saw the calendar. It was the year 5 CE or 5 Common Era. 'What am I doing here?' thought Harry, before the images around him melted._

"Gah!" yelled Harry as he bolted up right, sweat dripping down his face. "What was that?" asked Harry as he went into his bathroom to clean up. As he went into his bathroom, the only thing he could think of was, 'The ancients were still around in 5 CE. So what wiped them out?' When Harry went downstairs, he found Michael and Rosie eating at the counter, while his mother and father sitting on the couch listening to the radio.

"Hey Harry," said Rosaline.

"Good morning Harry," said Lily. She then saw that Harry had a labored breath. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just a nightmare," replied Harry. He then sat down and began to eat, his breathing evening out as he continued to eat. After breakfast and getting ready for the day, Harry went to the family library. After searching through the multiple books on different magical bests, Harry finally found what he was looking for: text on the ancients, located in the book on Vampires and Werewolves.

_The Ancients were once a powerful civilization that was dedicated to helping others. No matter who it was, be it Human, Goblin, Troll or any other type of animal, the Ancients would always be willing to aid them in anyway possible. However this ended when the beasts that are suspected to be their offspring, the Vampires and Werewolves attacked them. After a long and bloody that lasted 1000-_

At this point the text was blurred and Harry could no longer read what was going on.

"Harry," said James, "What are you doing up here?"

"Research. I'm researching what Ancients are," said Harry. As soon as he said that, James was stricken by fear.

"Why are you researching that?" asked James, fear creeping into his voice.

"For school," replied Harry, not catching onto the fear that was in James' voice. "I found a symbol on campus and it had the symbol of the ancients. Why?"

"Harry, I need to know. Have there been any werewolf or vampire attacks since you uncovered the symbol," said James, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Yes, a vampire attacked around Thanksgiving break. What's so important about that dad? Dad?" asked Harry.

"Harry come with me," said James. "It's time for a lesson in Family History." James and Harry went into his parents' bedroom, where James opened a hatch, and then entered, with Harry following closely. Harry saw many images of people, but all of them looked like the person from his dream, the one with moon-like eyes.

"I'm sure you know what these images are of," said James, looking at Harry.

"Ancients," whispered Harry.

"Indeed. It is an unknown fact that despite the Ancients dying out, there were remnants of them who mixed in with the human race and interbred with them. We were the ones that had helped the Ancients escape from the vampires and werewolves, and it is for that reason that you will have vampires and werewolves drawn to you."

"But why?" asked Harry.

"Because of the Potter Blood. You have to understand Harry that we come from a line that has been around for centuries. Compared to the Malfoys and Dumbledores, we are much more ancient. We have a history with the ancients. The only thing I can offer you is information. There are many tomes here on Ancients. You are welcome to it."

"Thank you, Dad," said Harry as he barrel hugged James. James smiled and patted Harry on the back.

"You are welcome Harry. Now let's go up for lunch before your mother gets angry." Together, father and son go up the pole.

|Christmas Day Dinner|

All the friends and family of Harry, Rose and Michael were invited over along with the Weasley's. Unfortunately, Rachael, Helena, and her family couldn't come. But luckily for Harry, Neville's, Daphne's, Susan's, and Hanna's family were able to come. Michael invited two other families other than the Weasley family, the Finnigan family and the Thomas family. Rosie had invited her friend Luna Lovegood, despite Luna being a year older than her.

"Hello, Harry," said Amelia, Harry's godmother and Susan's aunt.

"Hi, Aunt Amelia," said Harry, hugging her. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good, thank you. Susan should be along shortly. Are your parents in the kitchen?"

"Yes, mum and dad are in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the food."

"Well, then I'll see you later," said Amelia, leaving Harry just as Susan flooed in through the fireplace.

"Hey Harry," said Susan.

"Hey Susie," said Harry as he hugged her.

"Harry," complained Susan, "You know I hate that nickname. Why do you continue to use it?"

"Because it annoys you," replied Harry, "Now come on, you're the last one to arrive, Daph, Nev, and Hannah are already upstairs doing merlin knows what in my room. Now come on." Harry and Susan walked upstairs, but not before running into Dean and Seamus.

"Hello," said Dean, "Who are you? Are you one of the guests?"

"Tch. I was just at Hogwarts a little less than a year ago, and already you've forgotten who I am," said Harry.

"What? You go to our school?" asked Seamus.

"No, I was at your school for the International Dueling Competition."

"Impossible. You look like a first year and the only first year that competed was from an American school and you don't look American."

"Well, that was me. I refused to go to the same school as Michael, the bloody-boy-who-lived," said Harry.

"Language Harry," said Susan.

"Yes Susan," replied Harry, before he continued his trek up the stairs, leaving a dumbstruck Dean and Seamus. Harry entered the room to see all of them playing bluff. Harry sat down and said, "Deal us in." After playing a few games of cards, Harry's mother called everyone down for dinner. Due to the number of guests present, Harry's mother had decided to split the adults and the kids up. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny, Michael, Harry, Neville, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Fred, George, and Ginny were sitting at one table while the parents were sitting at another table.

"So," said Dean as he piled up on the pasta, "You are Michael's brother." This statement was directed to Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry.

"Well according to Hermione, you go to a second rate school, is that true?" asked Seamus. Harry turned to look at Hermione with raised eyebrows.

"No, in fact I'm surprised that she said that. Last time she was here she wanted to know everything about Salem," said Harry.

"So then, what proof is there that Salem is better?" asked Hermione, her face red, from anger or embarrassment, Harry couldn't tell.

"Well, there is the fact that we were able to take out most of your duelists during the tournament. And the only one who gave us trouble was Cho Chang, a Chinese who had the strength of the Chinese 5th year student," deadpanned Harry.

"That doesn't prove anything," argued Hermione.

"Then what does?" asked Ginny. "We all saw the ferocity and the skill of Salem from the crowd. How can you not say that doesn't prove they have a better schooling?"

"Well, it's not like they have a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore leading them," replied Hermione.

"Uh," said Neville, "Actually we do. Have you ever heard of the Purple Flare, the White Comet, and the Burning Star?"

"Of course," said Hermione, "Those three are dueling legends, although no one knows their real names."

"Well," replied Harry, joining in the conversation, "In America and Japan it is known who they are. Gabriel, the teacher of swordscrafting is the White Comet. The Herbology teacher, Rachael Nair, is the Burning Star. And the headmistress is the Purple Flare."

"You mean you have not one, not two, but three wizard legends?" asked Dean.

"Uh, actually, we have more than that," replied Neville.

"Who else?" asked Seamus, getting excited hearing about this school.

"Well, some of them don't have nicknames, but they are reknown throughout Europe, America, and Asia. They are the siblings of Gabriel Chacko, Kiran and Maya. And despite Kiran being the caretaker, he is very strong. He and Maya are some of the top contenders for the Phoenix Dueling Circuit that will occur this summer. There is also our dueling champion who is called White Arc."

"Who are they?" asked Hermione, Dean, and Seamus, while Michael, Ron and Ginny's faces paled.

"You mean they are the two that make up team trouble?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, you know them by their team name?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"What is so good about these two? And what is the Phoenix Dueling Circuit?" asked Seamus.

"Well," said Michael, "The Phoenix dueling tournament is one of the most fearsome dueling circuits, its difficulty is only surpassed by the Dragon Dueling Circuit. And Team Trouble is the only undefeated double team in history."

"What about the White Comet and all those other legends?" asked Hermione.

"While those haven't been defeated, they prefer dueling one-on-one, not in teams. And while Gabriel could probably defeat them both on his own, he wouldn't be able to do it with a team member."

"That doesn't make sense," said Dean.

"It's like this," said Harry. "While Gabriel and his cousins are good at one-on-one, they are not trained to coordinate with partners in a duel. Meanwhile, Gabriel's siblings are." Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Are you saying that there is a double part to the Phoenix Dueling Circuit?"

"No," replied Michael, "there isn't. But you can enter in teams of up to two. Most don't though because they have trained to fight on their own, not in coordination. And there is one thing that the White Comet has done that Albus Dumbledore hasn't."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione. "After all, Albus Dumbledore is the greatest Wizard in the world."

"Hermione," said Fred, "If you believe that, then you'll get killed if you say that in any country outside of Britain."

"The White Comet," said George, "has won both the Phoenix Dueling Circuit and the Dragon Dueling Circuit and has been the reigning champion for two years in a row."

"The only ones that come close to beating him are Team Trouble, the Purple Flare, and the Burning Star."

"Then how come he isn't the dueling teacher?" asked Hermione.

"Because he likes forging swords and not people know how to do it. But the dueling teacher, while not as good at dueling herself, is an outstanding dueling coach and was the Purple Flare's coach when she still competed in the dueling circuits," replied Neville.

"And," said Susan, "This way he gets more freedom. While he is very serious while dueling, he is actually very laidback during school. He actually was one of the people that taught Harry how to duel."

"That still doesn't explain why he prefers to teach sword forging," said Seamus.

"Think of it as a preference of what to teach. And the current dueling teacher had the position before him and he didn't even want that profession," retorted Harry. "Are there any other questions revolving around Salem other than about Gabriel-sensei?"

the "Yeah," said Dean, "Are the girls there hot?"

"You won't be answering that," said Daphne as she smacked Dean in the back of his head. "Now are there any real questions about Salem?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "Who is the White Arc?" Again Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were staring her with aghast looks. "What?" asked Hermione.

"You pride yourself on be one of the most know4ledgeable people in Hogwarts, yet you don't know about many of the dueling legends in the world? Many of these duelists revolutionized the way magic is used today, especially the White Comet and the White Arc. They are the revolutionaries of today, like Merlin was back before Magic was used regularly," said Ginny.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" asked Hermione.

"No, but you can't call yourself one of the most knowledgeable if you don't have the basic info of the most prominent duelists," replied Fred.

"Fine," conceded Hermione.

"Well," said Harry, this had been all fine and dandy, but I'm done eating so I'm going to upstairs. Anyone else coming?"

"Oh, wait for me," said Hannah and Ginny at the same time as the three of them went upstairs.

"And as much as I'm enjoying this conversation, I want to go upstairs as well. You coming, Susan, Daph?"

"Of course I am," said Susan and Daphne. The three of them got up and left for the upstairs area.

"Wait for us," said Fred and George as they too left the table.

"Great," said Hermione, "I wanted to ask them more questions."

"You could always go into Harry's room," suggested Dean to Hermione.

"You're right, Dean. I think I'll do that. I'm going to-" said Hermione before she was interrupted.

"Don't do it," said Michael. "Don't try to enter his room."

"Why not?" demanded Hermione furiously.

"Because it's warded. It is keyed so only those whose magical signatures are keyed in can access the room. Mum, Dad, Rosie, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Fred, George, Ginny, Rachael, Helena, and Neville are the only ones that I know of that are keyed in to the wards. And if you do try to enter, prepare to be admitted into the Hospital for at least five days. That is how sever the wards are. I tried to enter his room while he was gone over the summer. I ended up having third degree burns all over my body as well broken bones all throughout my body. Because of that I spent five days in the hospital. But Harry has probably upgraded his wards so you'll probably be in the hospital for an even longer period of time."

"Isn't that a little excessive?" asked Hermione.

"Harry doesn't think so, and Dad and Mum said that as long as they are keyed into the wards, then he can have any wards guarding his room as long as they are legal by Ancient and Noble family status."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dean. Michael sighed.

"Okay, this is going to be a long history lesson, so get comfortable." Dean, Seamus, and Hermione got comfortable. Ron just sat there, continuing to eat as he already knew the history of the Potter Family. "As you know the Potter Family are of England descent. What you don't know is that the line that we are descended from is not called the Potter Family. The Potter Family are the descendants of the Gryffindor, one of the founders of Hogwarts. One of Gryffindor's children took on the name Potter because the rest of his family had been murdered by the children of Slytherin, who by the way did not hate Gryffindor in the least. It was just his son that hated Gryffindor and was the son who battled Gryffindor and was the progenitor of the Guant line. Anyway back to the story, after the Potter, whose name was Hadrian Potter, for whom my brother is named after, killed the murdering Slytherin children, he decided to keep the Potter name and not take back the Gryffindor name in order to keep his family safe. That is how we are a noble and ancient family. Gryffindor, who was born in 950 CE, came from a very ancient line of wizards who were descendants of Merlin himself."

"Wait a minute," said Hermione, "Are you saying that you and your family are the descendants of merlin?"

"Well, yes. Although there is something fundamentally different between myself and harry. HE is the one that was blessed with the gifts of merlin. It is always the older brother that is blessed, and never the younger brother. Even if the older brother is disowned, it doesn't get passed over to the younger son. Now back to the story. As I was saying Gryffindor and the other founders established many laws that are still in effect today. Basically, they were the creators of today's ministry as we know it. That concludes how the Potter Family gained status as an Ancient and Noble family."

"Whoa," said Hermione.

"But if he is more powerful than you, why were you chosen as the Boy-who-lived?" asked Dean.

"Because, according to Professor Dumbledore, I was the only one to get hit by the Killing Curse and survive," replied Michael. "Now, I am also going to go upstairs, so I'll see you upstairs." After that, silence descended upon the remain people at the table.

"Whoa," whispered Hermione as she got up, "I never knew there was so much history in the Potter family."

"Yeah," said Dean as the four walked up to Michael's room. However, before Hermione entered Michael's room, she made a complex wand motion, and whispered, "Ward deprehensio." However, as soon as she said this, a blast of water drenched Hermione. After that, Harry poked his head out of the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The next time you try to break through the wards on my door, you will have a lot more than drenched clothes and hair. You might even have some broken bones next time," said Harry.

"You can't do this," ground out Hermione, "Everyone should have equal rights to all the rooms."

"Yeah, well, they do, if they can get past the wards, and the only people here that I know can do that are mum, dad, and Neville. I don't know about the other parents, but I assume Neville's parents can do it as well," said Harry, before closing the door again. Inside the room, the eight friends were playing many different muggle card games. Right now, they were playing the American version of Nintendo monopoly. In this monopoly, a power-up is equal to a city, and an invincibility is equal to a hotel. They had already gotten pretty far into the game. All the properties had been bought, or had been bought, as Ginny, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, and Neville had gone bankrupt. Ginny and Daphne fell to Harry. Susan and Hannah fell to Fred. Neville fell to George.

"Harry, you owe me $600 for landing on Mario," said Fred after Harry moved onto the Mario spot, which had two power-ups.

"Fine," said Harry, handing Fred one of his $500 bills, who then handed a $100 bill back. Fred then took the dice and rolled a three, getting him onto the Link Space, which had four power-ups. "Huh," said Harry, "You owe me $1200."

"What?" asked Fred, as he counted up the money and handed it Harry. It was then George's turn to roll the dice.

"Come on dice, anything but seven, eight, or ten," chanted George. George threw the dice and it showed a ten. "No!" cried out George as his figurine landed on Link.

"Oh, George, that's $1200," said Harry with his 'innocent' smile plastered to his face.

"Damn you Harry," muttered George, mortgaging all his brown properties and utilities to help cover the bill.

"Thank you, George," said Harry, his smile still on his face. "Now I do believe it's my turn." Harry threw the dice and rolled a three and landed on the community chest. Harry drew a card and smiled. "Banker, I receive $100 for winning a golf tournament."

"Here you go," said Daphne, handing the money to Harry.

"Thank you," replied Harry, "Now I do believe that it is you turn, Fred." Harry handed the dice to Fred, who immediately rolled the dice. Unfortunately for him, it landed on snake eyes.

"Please be a good one," whispered Fred as he drew the cards. But when he saw the card, his head dropped. It was the one where you had to pay $40 for each power-up. And he had four power-ups in total on the dark blue, and 12 on the pink. Fred counted out $440 and handed it to Daphne, who organized it, forgoing his $200 for passing Go.

"Heh," said George, looks like you got the short end of the stick. He also rolled a three, but instead of what Fred got, he got the card that said, 'Advance to nearest vehicle' "Shit," said George as he put his figurine on Mario Kart. George counted out $200, and gave it to Harry, who owned all four of the vehicles. George was almost on his last turn, he only had $5 left, with all his property mortgaged.

"Well, now it's my turn," said Harry. He gave Daphne $150. "I'm upgrading all the light blue to invincibility." Harry took to power-ups off of the light blue and replaced them with invincibility. Harry then rolled the dice and then he landed on the light blue, K.K. Slider.

"Now Fred," said Harry, a small grin forming on Harry's face, "Will you fall this turn, or will you live?"

"Like Hell I'm going to down this turn," growled Fred. Fred shook his hand with the dice, then threw the dice, and it landed on a twelve, which put him on Kirby, a mortgaged property.

"Yes!" shouted Fred, "I'm safe. Now it's your turn,"

"Great," mumbled George. He took the dice and threw it. Unfortunately for him, George scored a four on the dice. "NO!" screamed George. "I lose," said George, handing everything to Harry. His Pink properties, Utilities, and the Orange Properties, all of them belonged to Harry now.

"Now, even if I mortgage all my property and sell my power-ups, I won't have enough money."

"I know," replied Harry. "you know what that means, don't you?"

"I'm bankrupt," sighed Fred. "You win."

"YATA!" yelled Harry, jumping up. "I win. I told you I would win, didn't I?"

"Yes," said both Fred and George dejectedly. All of them cleaned up the board and went downstairs, as the adults were calling everyone. When they came down, Hermione had boils all over her face.

"Who sent a boiling hex at Hermione's face?" asked Harry, curiously.

"No one," growled Hermione. "Your door did this to my face!" she screeched. "Why did you set it to do that?"

"Well I didn't do it with the target mind," protested Harry. "That was just to keep Michael out of my room while I am away."

"Then why is it still active?" asked Hermione, incredulous.

"Well, when you are able to put at least 20 wards on my door and not pass out for three days when you do it, tell me. I put on my wards before I left for my second semester last year," replied Harry.

"So you don't turn it off because it is tiring rewarding your door?" asked Enma, the mother of Hermione.

"Yes ma'am. You can ask Neville. I paced out for three days after I warded my door, and then went back to Salem." The parents of Hermione, Dean, and Seamus turned to Neville, who nodded.

"But how are you able to cast wards?" asked Dean's father. "That's incredibly advanced magic."

"Sir, I've been studying magic since I was four years old. I think I am good enough to cast a ward," said Harry.

"Why have you been studying that long?"

"Michael sucked up most of the attention of my parents, so this was the only way to fill my day until Rosie was born."

"But that doesn't explain how you have enough magical power to use wards," said Molly, the Weasley mother.

"I assume that you know of the magical power levels, correct?" asked Harry. Molly nodded. "My power level class is lower level mage."

"That's impossible,' shouted Molly, "Albus Dumbledore, himself, is only a low super level wizard. How can you be a low-level mage?"

"I have my theories," said Harry, making eye contact with his father, who gave an imperceptible nod. Suddenly, the fire flared and Gabriel came walking through.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Mr. James Potter, head of the English branch of the Human Alliance Protection Council, the heads of each branch and their second in command are hereby ordered to meet at HQ in Washington D.C. on February 3rd." James stood off.

"Ergo et nos reconvene (A)," replied James. Gabriel nodded his head and retreated back through the floo.

"What was that, James?" asked Molly.

"It is nothing that you need to know about. Harry," said James, "They will attack you again. You must be prepared." Harry nodded in understanding.

"James," said Lily, "What are you talking about?"

"Lily, you know about the history of Potter Blood. It is drawing the creatures that were the byproducts of the Ancients to him. They are trying to kill him because our ancestor helped the Ancients hunt them down."

"Oh," said Lily in realization. "Harry, go to your room. I will come up and talk with you about why you saw fit not to tell me this information." Harry nodded and went upstairs.

"Well," said Frank, "I think it's time for us to be going as well."

"And us to," said the parents of Seamus and Dean.

"See you later, James," said Arthur, before he left as well. Finally after everyone had left, Lily went upstairs to Harry's room.

"Harry?" asked Lily as she entered the room.

"Yes mum?" asked Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me about getting attacked when you came home from school?" asked Lily, sitting down on Harry's bed, right across from Harry.

"Dad said I shouldn't tell you, and that you would get worked up over nothing. He said that I should just let you do your own thing and that I would be able to get through this by myself. He wants me to start thinking on my own since in a few years I will have to take on the responsibilities of the Potter Heir."

"I understand," said Lily, "But next time, please don't keep things from me. It worries me having you in another country already, but I can't stand it if you get attacked. So please, don't keep anything a secret."

"Okay mum. I promise," said Harry, before he hugged Lily and then went to bed.

**A/N**

**(A) Then let us reconvene**


	7. Chapter 7

|January 1st 1992|

"_The girl is doing well?" asked the man from Harry's previous dream._

"_Yes," replied what looked like a scientist. "Her heart rate and body functions are performing better than expected. However, it seems that she has grown a need for blood. Otherwise she starts losing strength. We have figured out that she needs blood at least once ever 4 days. After that she starts losing strength."_

"_Good. And what of other test subject?"_

"The male. He is… different. Under a full moon, it seems that he transforms into a wolf-like state."

"_Not unlike us. Only we can transform at will."_

"_Yes, that is the only difference," replied the scientist._

Harry bolted upright, sweat dripping down his body. Harry looked over at the clock and saw it was only 7:00 in the morning. 'What is going on with me? Ever since that attack in November I've been having these strange dreams. I'm going to talk with mum about this.' Harry got ready for the last day with his family before he went back to school. When Harry went downstairs, James was using an Ipad, which was strange since James, while fully able in the use of muggle technology, normally didn't use it.

"What's with the Ipad, dad?" asked Harry.

"Oh, it's for work. Nothing you need to worry about. Did you sleep alright?"

"Not really, no," said Harry, sitting down next to James.

"Care to share?"

"Well, ever since November, I've been having these strange dreams. There's always this man in a black suit. Last night, he was talking with this scientist about two test subjects. Thing is, the two test subjects had characteristics of a vampire and a werewolf."

"Hm. Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah. They were as white as a moon," replied Harry.

"I thought as much. That was an Ancient. Why you are having these dreams, I don't know. But the fact is, you are. That means something, Harry. We just need to find out what. We'll look into this more later. For now, go have breakfast with your brother and sister. And thank you for getting along with your brother. It makes your mother cry when she sees you two fighting."

"Thanks for the advice dad. I'll see you later." James and Harry got up. Harry went over to the table to sit down to have breakfast, while James stepped into the floo and went to the ministry for work.

"Harry?" asked Michael.

"Would you be willing to teach me to duel?"

"What brought this on?"

"Well, you remember how Hermione was being annoying and asking a lot of questions? Well, later on I thought what I am good at. I, mean, you are a magic prodigy of hard work. You are a great duelist, a great swordsman, and a great at wandless magic. I don't have anything special other than the boy-who-lived crap. I want to be known for something I actually accomplished, not something I supposedly did."

"Little brother," said Harry with tears, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Mr. Potter, from this point on, I am your master. But remember, you will have to continue the training while you are in Hogwarts. I will use the connected notebooks to give you instructions. If you have any questions, you will write down in there, and I will help you. Also, we're going to have to choose a weapon for you. You can't rely only on magic. We also need to get your physical strength up. So, what kind of weapon would you want to use?"

"Well, if I had to use a weapon, I want something with a long reach that can be easily used to stab people, but also to block attack as well."

"Hm. Well, then we have two good choices. We have the Qiang or the Naginta. I would have you used the Qiang because it is more of your reach. The Qiang can't be found here in Britain in any place that mum will allow us to go to…"

"But that doesn't me we can't find it in another place, right?"

"Indeed. I believe a trip to China is in order. If we use my animagus form, it shouldn't take too long. Let's go tell mum, and then we'll leave. I know exactly where to go." The two brothers went inside, where they saw their mum filling out some paperwork for the Department of Mysteries.

"Mum," said Michael, "Harry and I are going to China so that we can buy a Qiang."

"Ok you can- say what? You're going to buy a weapon? Do you even know how to use it?"

"Michael might not, but I do. I haven't just trained in the use of Katana and Wakizashi. I've also trained in the use of pole arms. Michael asked me for training, and that is the weapon I think will most suit him."

"I see. Very well, you two may go. But be back before lunch time, alright?" The two stood up straight and did a mock American army salute.

"Yes ma'am!" The two Potters walked outside and Michael stood to the side as Harry transformed into a Jade Dragon. The dragon's head motion to Michael to climb on. Michael got on and sat on the crest of the head of the dragon. The dragon rose into the sky before rushing towards east to go to China. After about three hours of flying, Harry and Michael arrived, and just in time for the start of the Chinese day. Harry transformed in midair, and using magic, levitated Michael and himself down to the ground. Harry then led Michael to a store called, _Magical Weapons: Tools for Defense._

"Nǐ hǎo, hái yǒu shuí (A)?" asked the storekeeper.

"Hēi, lǎotóu, wǒ xūyào yīgè qiáng de mófǎ kěyǐ guànchuān hé mù qiáng, (B)" replied Harry. The shopkeeper nodded and went into the back to get the require materials. "What?" asked Harry when he saw Michael staring with his mouth wide open.

"You speak Mandarin?" asked Michael.

"Yeah, I do. I had to learn that, Cantonese, Japanese with the Kansai Dialect, Dutch, Korean, and Vietnamese." The storekeeper came back with a long case that held both the actual Qiang, the wooden Qiang (C).

"Bāokuò wǒ zài nèi, yǐjí qīngjié yòngpǐn. Nǐ wàngle jiā yīngcùn, (D)" said the shopkeeper.

"Xièxiè, (E)" replied Harry, bowing, after leaving the specified amount of Yuan. He took the materials and placed them in Michael's hands. "Hold these. It's time to go home." The two left the store and went to the outskirts of the town, before Harry transformed and Michael got back on.

"Harry, how are you going to train me in one day?" asked Michael.

"Grr," responded Harry.

"Oh, right. You can't talk while you are a dragon," said Michael after Harry responded in growls instead of words. The two arrived back at Potter Manor just in time for lunch.

"Hey mum," said Harry, carrying the cleaning supplies, while Michael was carrying the actual weapons.

"Hey boys. Put your stuff away, then come and eat dinner," said Lily, as she put out some noodles and vegies. Harry and Michael carried all the stuff to the dueling room, which is where Harry had all of his practice weapons. Harry had a practice and real of all of the following weapons: Guan Dao, naginta, katana, wakizashi, Jian, Kodachi, Nodachi, and Mao Dao. Harry kept his Bahamut no Tsume and Bahamut no Kiba in his trunk at all times.

"Put your stuff here," said Harry, putting Michael's stuff on the side opposite of Harry's weapons. As they walked back, Harry continued to talk. "I will give you a practice scroll, which unlike most scrolls will have video animation so that you can study the exact motions. I don't expect you to have it completely mastered before the year is over. But I do expect you to hold your own. Understood?"

"Yes, Harry," replied Michael, as they sat down and started serving themselves some noodles and beans. After lunch, Harry took Michael back to the dueling room.

"Alright, before we start handling the Qiang, I want to make sure you can hold it for extended amounts of time. Therefore we will be doing some strength training. Give me 20 pushups!" Both Harry and Michael got down on the ground and started doing pushups. Harry kept on going until Michael collapsed from exhaustion.

"Damn, Harry, how do you do this for so long?"

"Eh? You're tired out already? We're going to need a lot of strength training before handling the Qiang. I think I'm going to have you do strength training for the rest of the year and start on the actual use of the Qiang when you come back for summer break."

"That's cool," replied Michael. "I'll start running around the black lake and the Quidditch Pitch."

"Good. But you're going to have to do more than that. I want you doing 10 pushups after you get up and 10 before you go to bed. That is all you will be able to do in that backwater school of yours."

"Oi! I know Hogwarts isn't up to date, but you don't have to call it backwater. That's just insulting."

"I know. But I'm not calling it that for that reason alone. Tell me how many classes you have compared to Salem?"

"Eleven of our classes to your eighteen, though three of those classes don't begin until 3rd year and five of those don't begin until 5th year."

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that we have them," replied Harry, "But we're never going to change our views. So let's just agree to disagree."

"Agreed."

"Now then, the only thing that I want you to do is strengthen your endurance and muscles. I would also advise you to train yourself in developing your magical skills. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that something will happen close to the end of the year."

"How'd you know about the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Michael.

"You just told me. So I'm going to assume Weasley and Granger are in on this?"

"What do you have against them?" asked Michael.

"Granger just rubs me the wrong way with the way she is constantly asking me questions and how she thinks that she is the best. She has to realize that there is always someone better. And also the way she puts Dumbledore on godly level rubs me the wrong way."

"Ok, so she has academic issues, I can understand that. But what about Ron?"

"Weasley just pisses me off. Don't ask me why, but he does. Maybe it's his stupidity or the fact that he isn't very mature, I don't know. But he just pisses me off. I can stand being in the same room, but when he starts talking, I get really irritated."

"And so you try to stay away from them?"

"Correct. Now, let's continue with your exercises." Harry and his brother continued to work on strengthening muscles, before dinner, and finally going to bed. After everyone was asleep, harry snuck into the Potter library and researched information on the Chamber of Secrets. What he found disturbed him, and made him actually worry for the students at Hogwarts.

|Next Morning|  
"Michael, do you have a moment?" asked Harry, going into Michael's room.

"Yeah, why?"

"I want you to take the Qiang and practice the kata in the scroll I gave you. But when you practice, use only the wooden one. I found out something about the Chamber you should know."

"What did you find?"

"The creature in the Chamber is a basilisk. Salazar Slytherin put it there and it can only be controlled by someone who speaks Parsletongue, which I heard that you can speak. And if someone is already controlling it, you will need to kill it. The blade of your Qiang can be imbued with magic, so it'll be more easily killed, but remember you can still be killed by it."

"Yes, Harry. So what do you suggest I do?"

"Do you know the observation spell?"

"No."

"Look it up when you get back to Hogwarts and place one in the Chamber of Secrets. Ask the person who was killed by the basilisk where it is."

"How?"

"There is a ghost that was killed 50 years ago?"

"Yeah. Moaning Myrtle."

"Myrtle was the name of the girl that was killed when the Chamber of Secrets was opened 50 years ago. Ask her where it is. You'll probably need to speak Parsletongue. Place an observation spell there. When you find the person who is controlling the basilisk, place a tracking charm on them to find out how they can speak Parsletongue, because you and Voldemort are the only ones as of late that can speak it."

"Thanks for the advice, Harry."

"Don't think anything of it. Think of it as a way to close the gap between us brothers. We've been arguing for at least 9 years. It's time we made amends."

"Yeah. Ginny was telling me about that," said Michael.

"Well, I'll see you next year, little brother," replied Harry, going downstairs where his trunk was waiting. "I'm going know," said Harry. It was already 7:00 a.m., meaning it would be 9:00 p.m. in the US. "See you guys later," said Harry, hugging Lily and Rosie before intoning, "Ancient!" Harry disappeared in a burst of light and reappeared in the courtyard. Harry, along with Neville who had just arrived went to their dorm to get some shuteye.

|Next Morning|

"Good morning everyone, and welcome back!" yelled Priya, as every student sat down for breakfast. "I hope you all had a wonderful Winter Break, but now it's time for you to buckle down and get ready for another semester of schooling. I hope you're ready! Now eat!" Everyone started grabbing food that was nearby and began eating.

"Hey Harry," whispered Daphne, "where were you yesterday? I though we were going to go out to Diagon Alley?"

"Sorry, Daph, but I couldn't. I was finally able to reconnect with Michael. I'm sorry for skipping, but that was too important."

"It's okay. I really don't mind. I hope everything works out fine, but Astoria was very disappointed. She wants you to make it up to her."

"Tell her I'll bring some dried mangoes for her when I see her next time," replied Harry. After finishing breakfast, he along with Neville went to history class. Mr. Stephens continued his lesson with a start on how the Vampires and Werewolves branched off from the Ancients. In the first semester, it was all about the history of each creature, but this semester, he was teaching about how they connected to each other, and how everything changed because of their different interactions. After History class, the group parted ways. Harry and Neville went to Defense while everyone else went to Spell Crafting.

"Good morning," said Arashi, as he walked in.

"Morning, Arashi-sensei," said the entire class.

"Today, instead of learning new material I thought we could have a duel as a reward for all of you scoring above a 93% on your final!" Everyone cheered in excitement. "Now, let's go to the dueling dome." They all walked to the dueling room, where there was one dueling circles set up.

"Are we going to have a tourney?"

"Yes and no. We're going to have the two best students face off. After that, the strongest one will stay on the field. Then, each of you will come up and try to defeat him. Whoever stays on the field for the longest amount of turns wins."

"So this is like King of the Hill," said Elizabeth, a blonde fourth year.

"Yes, very much like that. And the two strongest are Harry and Elizabeth," said Arashi. Elizabeth and Harry walked into the dueling circle and bowed to each other.

"Good luck," said Elizabeth.

"I'm going to need it, especially if I'm going against you," replied Harry.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, but thanks for the compliment," said Elizabeth as she and Harry walked to either end of the dueling circle. Elizabeth had her wand out, over her head pointed at Harry, and a Kodachi in a reverse grip. Harry, however, only had his katana, while still sheathed in his left hand.

"Begin!" yelled Arashi.

"Jihibiki!" muttered Harry, slamming his katana butt onto the ground, sending Elizabeth flying.

"Burst Api (E)!" yelled Elizabeth, her wand pointed behind her. This sent Elizabeth flying towards Harry. "Yuki!" A bunch of snow flakes gathered around Elizabeth, before they turned into spears and were sent flying at Harry. Harry ducked under them, and whispered, "Ue no honō (G)!" A huge ball of fire appeared in Harry's hands as he launched it at Elizabeth.

"Baindo to shakkuru (H)!" shouted Elizabeth. The fireball was reflected right back at Harry, who drew his sword and cut right through the ball of flames.

"Now, for my attack to begin. Doryūsen!" Harry slammed the tip of his blade and sent it towards Elizabeth, who jumped into the air.

"Hah, can't get me now!"

"Don't be so sure. Surasshu (I)!" A huge wave of energy flew at Elizabeth, hitting her in the stomach, sending her to the ground. Harry then tossed his blade to the side, and put his sword parallel to the ground. ""Gyokuryū: 1st Dance: Kesshō-sei no o!" Elizabeth was thrown backwards and skidded to a stop. She was about to continue when Harry appeared in front of her and whispered, "Shinra Tensei (J)." Elizabeth was thrown out of the ring.

"Winner: Harry. So who wants to go first?" Soon, after many people had attempted to battle Harry, but all lost, it came down to Harry and Neville.

"So, Harry, let's see who will take the prize this time," said Neville with a smirk.

"Yes," said Harry, breathing heavily, "Let's." Harry drew the Bahamut no Kiba out of its sheath and attached the sheath to his back. He then drew his wand. "For you, I won't hold back." The two approached the middle of the circle and bowed.

"Begin!" shouted Arashi.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry and Neville at the same time as they leapt backwards. The stunners met in the middle, disintegrating.

"Reducto," said Harry, pointing his wand at the ground, causing smoke to appear.

"Accio Harry," countered Neville, trying to bring Harry towards him, but that plan did not work as no one appeared.

"Plasma Iaculat (K)," whispered Harry from the smoke so no one could hear him. A bolt of whitish-blue came out of the smoke to hit Neville.

"Confringo!" shouted Neville as he fell backwards, sending a spell in the direction of the spell. Soon, the smoke dissipated, they saw Harry on the ground, with his wand healing a shoulder wound. "So I got you," said Neville smugly.

"Yeah, but not for long, Terra Tentacles (L)!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Neville's feet. Tentacles erupted out of the ground and grabbed Neville's feet. Giant Tentacles erupted out of the ground and grabbed Neville's feet.

"Reducto," yelled Neville, shooting the spell multiple times around him to clear the earth away. However, when he turned his attention back to Harry, he saw that had Harry's wand tip resting on his forehead.

"Surrender," said Harry, with an edge to his voice.

"I yield," muttered Neville, as Harry withdrew his wand.

"Very impressive, both of you. For a moment there, I thought you were going to win, Mr. Longbottom."

"Heh, I'm good, but not that good," replied Neville.

"Anyways, class is almost over, so let's get back to the classroom. Tomorrow we will be doing more on Wizarding-swordsmanship. Get going!" The entire class went to the classroom to pick up their bags and then leaving. Harry went to Spell Crafting with Neville, while all of his friends entered defense.

"Welcome back," said Professor Oni, who was dressed like a businessman again today. "And congratulations to all of you for scoring really high on my exam. I believe the lowest score was a 90% in this class. Today we will be starting on your end of the year project for me. The parameters are the same as last year. Your final spell cannot be just a modified spell like a lumos that has been modified to be purple instead of white. No. You must create many spells. In fact, I dare say that many of the spells that Mr. Potter uses aren't ones that are taught. Is that correct, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry, "But some of the spells that I do use are also spells that have been forgotten throughout the ages."

"I see. Anyhow, would you be willing to show us a spell that you created?"

"Of course. Yuki Ōkami (M)," muttered Harry, doing a complicated net of wand movements, creating several wolves that were made out of ice.

"Impressive. There was a swish, a flick, and swipe, and twirl in the wand movement, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"That, class, is an example of a high-end magical spell that not many people can just do. You may sit down, Mr. Potter." Harry sat down as Professor Oni continued his lecture. Soon, many people were looking into some of the obscure wand movements to help create their spells. Meanwhile, Harry was scribbling down notes on what he wanted his final spell to look like.

"Harry," whispered Neville.

"Yeah?" replied Harry, continuing to write.

"If I wanted to make the spell into a single attack that then splits into many, what wand movements do I need?"

"Jab, then a few flicks," replied Harry.

"Thanks," said Neville, going back to his notes.

"Hm. Hi!" whispered Harry, jabbing his wand in the direction of a target and then making a diagonal slash. A bolt of fire shot out of the wand and sped towards the target. At the last moment, the fire veered off and spun around the target before hitting it. "Okay, so that wand movement worked," muttered Harry, writing down some more notes. Soon class ended and Harry left the class, and along with Neville went to Herbology.

"Hey Susie, Hannah, Daph," said Harry as he sat down with her, Hannah, and Daphne. Neville, meanwhile sat with Helena and Rachael.

"Hey, Harry," replied Susan, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," replied Harry as he started the cultivating of mandrakes, which, shockingly his brother was doing as well. However, at that moment, a vampire burst through the windows scaring everyone.

"Harry Potter," whispered the vampire, "Where are the Ancients?"

"I don't know," growled Harry, shooting a stunner at the vampire and jumping through the window, and running.

"Everyone, remain calm!" shouted Maya. "Go to your dorms. I will go help Mr. Potter." Maya jumped through the windows, drawing her wand and a dagger. When Maya found Harry, he was unconscious and on the ground, right next to the vampire, who was also unconscious. "What could have happened here?" wondered Maya. "Locomotor," muttered Maya, lifting both Harry and the vampire and walking back to the castle. When she got back, the vampire was given to Gabriel, who set it next to the body of the werewolf from Thanksgiving, while Harry was admitted into the hospital wing.

"What happened?" asked Priya.

"The vampire attacked Harry during class and I heard it ask where are the Ancients. It has finally begun. We all knew that James Potter's bloodline was going to catch up sooner or later. However, we don't know where the vampires or werewolves are, so we can't launch an attack to stop them, only defend," replied Maya. "The thing I want know is how the Vampire was defeated because it showed no spell damage or sword damage. I know Mr. Potter is skilled in Martial Arts, but even he isn't good enough to defeat a Vampire, and an elder vampire at that with only martial arts. Plus there is the fact that it has claw marks."

"Indeed," replied Arashi. "The best course of action right now is to examine Harry's blood. That will tell us if the bestial gifts that were granted to his ancestor, Hadrian are there as well."

"Good idea," said Anya, the school nurse, "I will get to work on that right away." Anya ran out of the room, transforming into a Bengal Tiger as she went to cover more ground.

"Now, is there anything else of concern?" asked Rachael.

"Not as of right now, " replied Arnie, "But we need to keep a close eye on Mr. Potter. We can't let him be attacked. Not only is he the one that has the power to defeat the werewolves and vampires and bring them back under control, he also is the heir to the Potter family, meaning if he dies out here, there could be serious backlash. His parents may not blame us, but what about the rest of the world?"

"And there would also be the fact that the power of Merlin would be lost forever," added Kiran.

"For now," said Priya, "We will make sure to keep an extra eye out. Gabriel, go to the ward stone and figure out why the Vampire got past the wards. I thought they were supposed to keep vampires and werewolves out."

"Normally, yes, it is. I will check it out right away," replied Gabriel, transforming into a red-tailed hawk and flying out the window towards the ward stone.

"Dismissed," said Priya, leaving to go to her office.

|Hospital Ward|

"Harry," wept Daphne, "Please don't leave us. We won't be able to cope if you left us. Please wake up." On the bed, Harry lay dormant, not moving a muscle, even his breathing had become as slow and miniscule as possible.

"Ms. Greengrass, I'm going to have to ask that you step away from Mr. Potter," said Anya, the school nurse. "I need to run some blood work on him as well as get his magic stabilized. Please stay out of my way."

"Of course," replied Daphne, leaving the hospital wing as Anya began weaving her wand in complicated patterns. When she left, she ran into Susan, Hannah, Rachael, Helena, and Neville.

"How is he?" asked Rachael.

"Better, but his magic is fluctuating, which is never good. Nurse Anya is trying to stabilize it. She also said something about blood work. I just hope he is alright," said Daphne, as she looked back at Harry before heading to lunch.

(A) Hello, who's there?

(B) Hey old man, I need a Qiang that magic can run through and a wooden Qiang.

(C) The Qiang is like the one on the Wikipedia page.

(D) I included cleaning supplies as well. You forgot to add those in.

(E) Flame Burst

(G) Flame On

(H) Reflecting Barrier

(I) Slash

(J) Almighty Push

(K) Plasma Shot

(L) Earth Tentacles

(M) Ice Wolf


End file.
